Viento y Fuego
by rush of hapiness
Summary: Naruto se ha ido tras Sasuke, decidido a ayudarle a cumplir su venganza. Sin embargo, tal vez sus planes y los del moreno no concuerden en todo.Yaoi. NaruSasu.cap. I. SasuNaru.cap. II y ss. NejiNaru impl. Y más
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: _Naruto_ no es mío, todas las referencias a la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la editorial Shueisha a Masashi Kishimoto y a las diferentes compañías y editoriales que comparten los derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, si puede ser considerado mío, (pero no gano euritos con él, no no no)

El fic está dedicado mis niñas, como siempre, y también a Rya, que es de la familia ya. Sin embargo este, en especial, es de **Gossa**, su muy retrasado regalo de reyes. Querías un Naruto seme y lo tienes, con gran dolor de mi corazón, y todo mi amor también.

**VIENTO Y FUEGO**

Demasiado rápidas como para ser vistas, las cinco sombras se deslizaban por el bosque, su velocidad rivalizando la del propio viento. A una leve señal de su líder, el grupo se dispersó, colocando sus posiciones.

Aunque la misión no era demasiado complicada, si poseía especial importancia, y la hokage no estaba dispuesta a que ni el más mínimo detalle no estuviese bajo control. De ahí que la élite de konoha, los anbu, hubiese sido enviada a realizarla.

Uno de los cinco ninjas no se encontraba demasiado tranquilo, aunque su impasible postura no traicionase su agitación interna. Algo en su interior se revolvía, molesto, impaciente, y el shinobi se preguntaba la causa. Por si eso no fuera suficiente, sus pensamientos, más que en la misión, se dirigían una y otra vez a uno de sus compañeros de equipo que, ajeno al escrutinio del que era objeto, se mantenía totalmente alerta, cada uno de sus sentidos enfocado en el objetivo.

Una segunda señal, y todo lo que no era su misión desapareció de las mentes de los ninjas, el objetivo estaba cerca y el plan de ataque debía desarrollarse a la perfección. Apenas el grupo de mercenarios entró en su área de visión, la nube de insectos de los aburame se deslizó sobre ellos, como una nube de muerte, mientras las oscuras sombras de los nara inmovilizaban a los dos que portaban el objetivo. Antes siquiera de que los enemigos pudieran hacer un movimiento sobre su preciosa carga, una rapidísima figura la arrebató de las manos de quien la transportaba, alejándose hacia un lugar seguro, y dejando a sus compañeros libertad total de actuación.

El joven shinobi se permitió una sonrisa bajo la máscara, y su mente fluyó hacia el trance de la batalla, sintiendo a su lado la, una vez, tan familiar presencia, sus cuerpos amoldándose a la presencia del otro de forma casi inconsciente, entrando en la danza de muerte y sangre casi como un solo ser.

- ¿Algún herido? – preguntó el lider del grupo, mientras retiraba la máscara y la capucha que cubría su cabello que se extendió, como una cascada de seda negra sobre su esbelta espalda.

- ¿Estás de broma? – replicó el más reciente miembro de los anbu, sus ojos azules brillando con su típica energía, la máscara en la parte superior de su cabeza, aplastando el rebelde cabello rubio – con esos tipos no teníamos ni para empezar. ¡Bah! ¿Para que necesitaba la vieja mandar a cinco, yo solo lo hubiese conseguido.

- Y probablemente, el rehén hubiese muerto en el proceso – la voz grave de uno de sus compañeros replicó, casi sin inflexión, constatando un simple hecho. No era un secreto que Naruto aún tenía que afinar sus artes ninja en lo que a sigilo y sutileza se refería.

- ¡Ehhhhhhh! ¿Qué estás insinuando, teme? ¿Que no soy lo suficiente bueno? – el joven rubio empezó a sulfurarse. Su compañero, desde luego, no había perdido la capacidad de hacerle perder el control con una facilidad casi pasmosa. ¿Cuál era la razón de que, aún después de todo ese tiempo, sus palabras podían hacerle perder su famosa seguridad en sí mismo y hacerle sentir como un niño incompetente de nuevo?

- Tranquilo Naruto-kun – la voz de Shikamaru intervino apaciguadora -nadie insinúa eso, sólo que si la Hokage decidió que cinco éramos necesarios para esta misión, es mejor confiar en su buen criterio ¿ne?

- Humpfff – musitó Naruto, optando por callarse, Shikamaru era un buen amigo y no era necesario entrar en una discusión con él. Y menos aún considerando que esta era una misión de prueba y tenía que actuar de manera impecable. Tsunade podía revocar su promoción a anbu tan rápidamente como la había formulado.

- ¿Los restos de la batalla? – inquirió Neji, su suave tono inmutable. El Hyuga no necesitaba alzar la voz para hacerse obedecer, nunca lo había necesitado.

- Totalmente eliminados – replicó la grave voz del único de los anbu que aún mantenía su máscara – la única evidencia que queda de su existencia en este mundo no es más que un puñado de cenizas.

Mientras contestaba, el esbelto anbu retiró la máscara de animal, distintiva de la élite de Konoha, para mostrar el perfecto rostro de Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿El objetivo?

- Aún dormido – replicó Shikamaru, observando el cuerpo yaciente del hijo de uno de los señores feudales más poderosos del país del fuego. El mismo que había contratado los servicios de la hokage – Por su aliento y la forma de sus pupilas deduzco que es una simple poción para dormir, fuerte pero no dañina, creo que tardará al menos una hora en despertarse, a pesar del antídoto.

- Mejor – replicó Neji – para cuando despierte ya estaremos dentro de las fronteras del país del fuego. Muy bien, turnos para llevar al objetivo hasta que despierte y velocidad constante hasta llegar a los bosques de Konoha. Tenemos tres horas para llegar.

- ¡ Hai!

El viaje de vuelta transcurrió sin incidentes y, tras dejar al joven en la enfermería de la aldea para ser revisado por los ninjas médicos, Neji se dirigió a presentar su informe a la Hokage, mientras sus compañeros se dirigían al cuartel general de los anbu en Konoha.

Mientras se despojaba de su ceñido uniforme, Naruto se encontró, como empezaba siendo habitual en él, dirigiendo su mirada hacia su compañero. Era por simple curiosidad, por supuesto, por observar los cambios que esos últimos tres años habían ocasionado en su antiguo compañero de equipo; la forma en que la blanca piel se extendía sobre un sólido torso, la perfecta proporción de las largas y bien torneadas piernas, hechas para la velocidad tanto como para la fuerza; el lugar, perfecto, tentador, donde los músculos acababan y comenzaba la redondeada curva de las nalgas, incitándolo a comprobar si eran tan firmes como aparentaban, a comprobar su textura con sus manos y su cuerpo.

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, Naruto apartó su mirada del delicioso cuerpo que se le presentaba. La verdad era que se estaba quedando sin excusas que ofrecerse a sí mismo. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto, todo su ser se encontraba en un estado de agitación permanente; el latente sentimiento de su niñez; la oscura inquietud que le había llevado a buscarlo durante tres años, forzando su cuerpo hasta sus límites en inhumanos entrenamientos, sólo para ser capaz de hacerle volver, aunque fuera a rastras; todo se había unido en una nueva forma de necesidad, que le mantenía despierto por las noches, con el nombre del Uchiha en su boca y sus propias manos sobre su cuerpo.

El despertar de su cuerpo, junto con la extraña actitud de Sasuke desde su regreso, le mantenían irascible y excitable, dispuesto a saltar a la más mínima provocación, lo que ya le había causado más de un problema.

Realmente no sabía muy bien que pensar, la vuelta del Uchiha había sorprendido a todo el mundo, pero el consejo estaba demasiado contento de tener de vuelta al último de los Uchiha como para protestar demasiado. El resto de la aldea se había sumado al sentimiento, puesto que ellos habían aceptado la misma versión que el consejo de la historia de Sasuke; cómo éste había aprovechado el deseo de Orochimaru por su cuerpo para entrenar con él y hacerse más fuerte mientras esperaba la ocasión propicia para atacarlo y vencerle.

Así pues, toda la aldea, en vez de tratar a Sasuke como un traidor, lo consideraba un héroe, vencedor de uno de los Sanin legendarios, y el orgullo de Konoha. El rubio suspiró para sus adentros mientras se dirigía a las duchas comunes, ajeno a la posesiva mirada de unos ojos oscuros.

Sasuke observó a Naruto hasta que el moreno cuerpo del joven ninja se perdió tras una de las paredes que separaban las duchas de los vestuarios. Poco después el sonido del agua comenzó a sonar en la sala. El moreno Uchiha acabó de secarse y comenzó a vestirse lentamente, mientras reflexionaba sobre la misión que acababan de terminar.

Realmente la credulidad de la gente de Konoha le pasmaba ¿tan desesperados estaban por no perder los genes Uchiha? ¿O realmente el consejo no era capaz de ver más allá de sus narices? No hacía ni un mes que había regresado y ya le habían incorporado al servicio activo, las protestas de Tsunade cayendo en saco roto ante la perspectiva de volver a tenerlo entre las filas de sus guerreros. El poder del hokage llegaba sólo hasta cierto punto, e incluso él debía inclinarse ante la voluntad del consejo, un poco triste, en su opinión, la Godaime tenía una inteligencia y una intuición mucho más profundas de lo que su despreocupada actitud podía dar entender. Pero si esos idiotas desoían sus consejos, mucho mejor para él, puesto que gracias a ellos tenía el campo abierto para lograr su objetivo. Y, si la actitud de Naruto no le engañaba, ese objetivo no estaba muy lejos ya.

Cuando Naruto salió de los cuarteles de los anbu, era de noche ya, la luna brillaba sobre el cielo de Konoha y las calles bullían de vida, aún era pronto para que la gente se retirase a sus hogares, y más en una estupenda noche de verano como aquella. Aunque ninguno de sus amigos lo había esperado, el joven rubio sabía que estarían aguardando por él en el puesto de ramen de Ichimaru, como ya era su costumbre.

- Por fin has salido, Uzumaki – la voz de Sasuke le sorprendió, el joven Uchiha estaba apoyado en la pared, los brazos cruzados y toda la actitud de alguien que llevaba esperando bastante tiempo

- Hey… - Naruto no sabía muy bien que decir, aún no se había acostumbrado a la renovada presencia de Sasuke en su vida, y la antigua familiaridad sólo se mostraba en el combate, sustituida por una incómoda tolerancia en el día a día - ¿Estabas esperando por mí?

- No veo a nadie más por aquí ¿tú? – Sasuke se separó de la pared, el negro de sus ropas contrastando con su blanca piel, que la abierta camiseta mostraba en abundancia, para regocijo de los ojos de Naruto y para desgracia de su conciencia que le señalaba a gritos lo terriblemente escandaloso de su actitud.

- Esto…bueno…- el rubio se frotó la cabeza en su habitual gesto nervioso y, por un breve instante, Sasuke fue transportado a un tiempo no muy lejano en años, pero enorme en la memoria, cuando él podía leer en el rubio mejor que en sí mismo, cuando Naruto tenía el poder de cambiar su corazón y, por un momento, una levísima punzada de algo parecido al arrepentimiento cruzó su frío corazón, para perderse como si nunca hubiese existido – Iba al puesto de Ichimaru – la voz de Naruto no transmitía su habitual seguridad, sus enormes ojos azules evitando los de Sasuke y ¿era eso un sonrojo? – están todos allí ¿quieres venir?

Era la primera vez que Naruto le invitaba directamente y Sasuke se felicitó por forzar las cosas, su informante no estaba, pues, equivocado; los sentimientos del rubio estaban a ras de piel, listos para florecer a la menor provocación.

- En realidad no me apetece mucho, sinceramente, creo que aún no soy muy bien recibido y ese chico ¿Sai, se llama? No parece tenerme en mucha estima.

- Bueno, Sai no parece tener mucha estima por nada – la voz de Naruto tenía un cierto tono de humor, recuperando poco a poco la energía que la caracterizaba – Él es así, creo que no tiene interés por nada.

- Oh, no sé Naruto – Sasuke se acercó, disminuyendo la distancia entre los dos, haciendo al rubio aún más consciente de la deliciosa realidad de su cuerpo – A mí me parece que tiene mucho interés en ti. Y que por eso no soporta verme delante.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? – El joven rubio no sabía si sentirse sorprendido, enfadado, excitado, o las tres cosas a la vez, que era justo lo que le estaba pasando -¿Y que tiene que ver Sai contigo?

- Creo que es bastante evidente, dobe – un leve gesto de Sasuke, el cuello hacia un lado, un asomo de sonrisa en su boca perfecta – Sai y yo queremos lo mismo. Pero yo lo quiero lo suficiente como para pedirlo.

Aquello era una locura, un sueño ¿Sasuke insinuándosele? ¿Así que todas esas miradas, esos leves roces, esas situaciones extrañas que llevaban volviéndolo loco desde la vuelta del Uchiha no habían sido desvaríos de su imaginación?

Sasuke vio la realización instaurarse en el moreno rostro de Naruto, la lucha entre la duda y el deseo en el atractivo rostro, el triunfo de éste último, pero sólo por una leve ventaja. Oh bueno, el depredador había visto la presa, que fuese tras ella, y que creciese el hambre en su espera.

- Esta noche no voy a ir al puesto de Irichimaru – susurró Sasuke al oído de Naruto, dejando que sus cuerpos se rozaran levemente, mostrando a Naruto la realidad de lo que se le ofrecía – me voy a mi casa, a esperar, toda la noche si es necesario.

El joven moreno se separó levemente, su mano abriendo levemente el ya amplio cuello de su camiseta, la sedosa piel igualando a la luna de Konoha en su palidez, la invitación innegable.

- Naruto, las noches en Konoha son frías - ¿cómo podía algo sonar tan sensual, tan pecaminoso? se preguntaba Naruto, ¿cómo una voz antes tan gélida podía vibrar de esa forma, llena de oscuro deseo y carnal invitación?– y yo estoy harto de pasarlas solo.

Una leve brisa se levantó, calida, húmeda, agitando levemente el negro cabello del Uchiha. Éste cerró brevemente los negros ojos, como dejándose acariciar por un invisible amante, y Naruto pensó morir de deseo, su cuerpo entero vibrando con el ansia de poseer la imposible belleza ante sus ojos. Ansiando poseer como sólo los depredadores lo hacían, de una forma total y absoluta. Un gruñido comenzó a formarse en el fondo de su garganta, el brillo de sus ojos, casi feral, no muy distinto al del propio Kyuubi.

Los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron de una forma casi lánguida, una sonrisa maliciosa y provocadora marcando su rostro perfecto, justo antes de desaparecer, la invitación vibrando en el vacío de su ausencia.

Y Naruto Uzumaki, cómo siempre había hecho, cómo siempre haría, fue tras la fría presencia que era Sasuke Uchiha.

En la habitación que ocupaba temporalmente dentro del complejo Uchiha, Sasuke intentaba someter algo que se había salido de los esquemas de su plan. Su corazón no marcaba su pausado ritmo, su respiración no era una perfecta cadencia y algo casi olvidado, como el recuerdo de un sueño, se agitaba insidioso en el frío páramo que era su corazón.

Cuando Naruto lo había mirado de aquella forma, el juego había dejado de serlo, en esos instantes su plan no había existido, sus seguidores no habían existido, su venganza no había existido, Itachi no había existido. Sólo habían existido aquellos ojos que lo miraban devorándole y Sasuke había deseado que lo siguieran haciendo, mirándole así, cómo si él fuese lo más importante en el mundo.

No había pensado que el rubio aún tuviese esa facultad, la facultad de hacerle olvidar sus objetivos, de cambiar su corazón… Sasuke respiró hondo, obligando a la trémula llama que amenazaba su impasibilidad a morir, cubriéndola con el frío hielo de su venganza, sin embargo, ésta se resistía y el Uchiha se maldijo por eso.

Un levísimo ruido en la ventana y la presencia de un familiar chakra le alertaron de la presencia de Naruto. El moreno joven se volvió, observando como Naruto introducía su cuerpo por la abierta ventana y se acercaba a él, sus movimientos llenos de fuerza contenida.

Las manos que sujetaron su rostro eran las de su compañero de tantas aventuras, no así los ojos que le contemplaban, ni la feral sonrisa, con los colmillos del Kyuubi asomando entre los entreabiertos labios.

- Maldito zorro – musitó el Uchiha , su voz rezumando furia contenida – tú sabías que esto iba a pasar.

Una ronca carcajada salió de la garganta del semiposeido Naruto, antes de que el Kyuubi replicara por sus labios:- Paradójico, ¿verdad Uchiha? Que precisamente tú hayas jugado con fuego y te hayas quemado. Dime Uchiha, ¿por qué tu corazón se está acelerando? ¿Por qué huelo en ti el deseo? ¿Puede ser que los sentimientos de mi portador no sean tan unilaterales como en un principio parecía?

- Me has engañado – Sasuke apretó lo puños – me dijiste que si convencía a Naruto para que viniese conmigo me darías tu poder, como se lo habías dado a mi antepasado Madara. Me dijiste que sus sentimientos hacia mí lo harían seguirme. No dijiste nada…

- ¿No dije nada de que sentía el deseo en ti, pequeño Uchiha?- interrumpió el Kyuubi- ¿Qué lo he notado nacer y crecer en ti todo este tiempo? ¿Que tu obsesión con mi portador era para mí tan obvia como tu propia aura?

- Eso ya pasó – intentó replicar Sasuke, su excusa débil incluso para sus propios oídos- Era la estupidez y el enamoramiento de un niño, murió en el momento en que decidí irme con Orochimaru.

- ¿Sí? ¿Por eso lo besaste antes de irte? ¿En despedida? Oh sí, pequeño Uchiha – continuó el Kyuubi ante la mirada de sorpresa de Sasuke -mi huésped estaba inconsciente, pero yo lo veía todo y tus sentimientos teñían tu aura de una forma deliciosa, quién lo hubiese dicho, Uchiha, que fueses capaz de sentir.

Las manos de Naruto inclinaron su cara hacia atrás y, durante un instante Sasuke estuvo a punto de resistirse, de terminar con todo aquello, pero su propio deseo y las siguientes palabras del Kyuubi le frenaron.

- Pero no te he mentido, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el inmortal demonio por la boca del rubio ninja -convence a mi portador de que se una a ti, y pondré a tu disposición poder más allá de tus sueños, poder para vengar a tu clan, poder para destruir a tus enemigos, poder para tener a Naruto a tu lado para siempre. Todo lo que tú corazón desea, sin tener que renunciar a nada. Te daré el poder, como se lo di a tu antepasado, de la misma forma que se lo di a tu antepasado.

Y tras esa declaración, la boca de Naruto tomó posesión de la suya, de una forma salvaje y agresiva, y Sasuke no supo si el beso fue del Kyuubi o del propio Naruto, pues cuando sus labios se separaron, era el profundo azul de los ojos del rubio el que asomaba a sus ojos.

Naruto no dijo nada, simplemente lo observó, sus manos acariciando su rostro y una mezcla de adoración y posesión en su rostro. Sasuke no sabía si algo de la conversación con el Kyuubi había llegado a la conciencia de Naruto, tampoco le importó. Simplemente cerró los ojos y ofreció su boca al joven ninja. La invitación fue aceptada.

Naruto sintió los labios bajos los suyos ceder suavemente, abriéndose para él y dejándole acceder a la dulce y húmeda boca del Uchiha. Antes de ese momento, sólo en dos ocasiones había gozado de semejante paraíso; la primera había sido demasiado niño y demasiado avergonzado por la situación como para confesar, salvo en la intimidad de su propia mente, lo que aquel contacto había significado; la segunda vez había sido en un sueño, o al menos eso había creído. Ahora no estaba tan seguro.

- Me besaste – dijo, una vez sus labios se hubieron separado – en el valle, después de haber luchado…pensé que lo había imaginado…

- No, no lo imaginaste – confesó el moreno, casi en un murmullo- pero no quiero hablar de eso…ahora no.

Un gesto de asentimiento por parte del rubio fue su respuesta, justo antes de que lo volviera a besar, y sus manos se deslizaran bajo su camiseta, acariciando atrevidas, presionando y explorando con movimientos seguros y expertos, movimientos que hablaban de una experiencia en la que Sasuke prefirió no pensar por el momento.

La forma en que Sasuke respondía a su beso y a sus caricias era más de lo que Naruto había soñado ni siquiera en sus fantasías más atrevidas, la manera en que la deliciosa boca se rendía ante él, invitando a la posesión y al juego, el modo en que la lengua del Uchiha entraba en la suave y húmeda danza que le proponía la suya, primero con dudas, luego con una creciente seguridad que excitaba más y más a Naruto, demostrándole que también en esa área, el moreno era un genio.

A esa distancia era imposible no sentir la evidencia del deseo del Uchiha contra él y, mientras su boca buscaba de nuevo la del moreno, el atractivo rubio amoldó su mano al cubierto deseo, sintiendo en sus labios la súbita inhalación de Sasuke.

Su ropa constituía una insoportable tortura contra su piel, ardiente de deseo y, buscando eliminar esa barrera que aún se erigía entre sus cuerpos, Naruto se separó ligeramente, no sin antes depositar un último, juguetón mordisco a los tentadores labios del moreno.

Mientras se despojaba de su ropa, los ávidos ojos de Naruto no perdían de vista el cuerpo del Uchiha, que rápidamente se iba revelando en todo su pálido esplendor ante sus ojos azules. Efectivamente, las ropas de Sasuke estaban sufriendo el mismo destino que las del rubio y pronto la inmaculada perfección del moreno se presentó ante él sin nada que mancillase su belleza.

Nada, salvo un oscuro elemento, que llenó al rubio de una ira que casi rivalizaba en intensidad con su deseo, al observar la negra marca de Orochimaru mancillando la irreprochable blancura de aquella piel.

Elevando su mano hacia el cuello de Sasuke, Naruto lo acarició levemente, sus dedos rozando la piel en torno al sello, pero sin tocarlo, como si aquella deleznable marca fuese ajena al deseado cuerpo.

- Dime que no te tocó – exigió con voz grave, la idea de aquella **serpiente **tocando el precioso cuerpo imposible de soportar – que él jamás te vio así, que nunca le ofreciste esto.

- Nunca – la firmeza de la voz de Sasuke se elevó implacable en la noche, mientras su cuerpo cubría de forma inconsciente la distancia que los separaba, las manos del rubio deslizándose sobre su espalda en una perfecta combinación de suavidad y firmeza –Nunca me lo pidió tampoco, y no se lo hubiese dado, Naruto – los fuertes brazos del rubio lo atrajeron aún más contra la su firme cuerpo, de modo que el Uchiha se encontró musitando sus siguientes palabras contra el rubio cabello – ni a él, ni a nadie.

El "sólo a ti", sus labios no se atrevieron a formularlo y, si Naruto pudo intuirlo, no lo mencionó. En vez de eso, musitó algo ininteligible contra su cuello, justo encima del sello, la calida humedad de su aliento haciendo estremecer a Sasuke.

- ¿El qué?- preguntó el Uchiha, en un tono cuya suave intensidad le sorprendió a él mismo.

- No soporto ver su marca en ti- medio gruñó el rubio- no lo soporto.

- No sé si se podrá borrar nunca, Naruto – replicó el moreno, su frente contra la del otro, sus labios casi tocándose – pero siempre puedes poner la tuya, dobe – y la sonrisa que ilumino el bello rostro casi partió el corazón del rubio. Porque aquella era la misma sonrisa que, durante un brevísimo tiempo había asomado al rostro de Sasuke. Un tiempo donde la sombra de Orochimaru aún no se había hecho presente y dónde la amistad y el amor habían estado a punto de hacer callar el espíritu de venganza dentro del corazón de Sasuke.

Un extraño sonido, mezcla de sollozo y gruñido brotó de los labios de Naruto, mientras apretaba el cuerpo de Sasuke contra el suyo. Los brazos del Uchiha respondieron, primero dubitativamente, luego con más fuerza, su boca buscando, y encontrando, la del rubio ninja.

La danza de sus lenguas fue lenta y sensual, mientras Naruto conducía con suavidad a Sasuke hacia la cama, el Uchiha dejándose guiar por el peso del rubio hasta quedar apoyado contra el duro colchón, Naruto sobre él, su cálido peso sometiéndole de una forma deliciosa.

Cuando, en un gesto instintivo, sus piernas se abrieron para acomodar el peso de su amante, la súbita presión sobre su deseo le hizo gemir suavemente, mientras un murmullo de apreciación surgía de la boca del rubio.

Ahora que tenía a Sasuke como tanto tiempo había deseado, Naruto se dedicó a saborear el delicioso festín que se le presentaba, mordiendo, lamiendo y acariciando aquel cuerpo que se le ofrecía. Sus sentidos estaban ofuscados por la presencia del Uchiha, ajenos a nada que no fuese el sabor, el olor, la textura de Sasuke. Los suaves gemidos partiendo de los labios del moreno, enloqueciéndolo de deseo y un irrefrenable impulso de posesión.

Sus manos acariciaron su ansiado destino en el cuerpo del Uchiha, dándole forma con sus dedos, notando como la sedosa dureza latía entre ellos. Los ojos de Sasuke estaban cerrados, su respiración agitada en medio del silencio de la habitación, su cuerpo arqueado bajo las caricias de Naruto. Luego, los ojos negros se abrieron lentamente y en sus inmensas profundidades latía una intensidad que oprimió el corazón del rubio. Sus ojos se encontraron un momento, un cielo de verano y una noche sin luna, un instante después Naruto rompió el contacto mientras tomaba a Sasuke en su boca.

Las manos del moreno se hundieron en su cabello, su nombre pronunciado en medio de la pasión del Uchiha, mientras la experimentada boca del rubio lo conducía a su clímax.

La esencia de su placer fue capturada por los ávidos labios de su amante, compartiendo su extraño sabor con él cuando sus labios se unieron de nuevo. Una extraña euforia dominaba a Sasuke, que no sabía si reír, llorar o simplemente hacer lo que estaba haciendo, hundir sus brazos en la fuerte espalda de Naruto mientras sus bocas se fundían la una con la otra, y su cuerpo se sometía a la fuerte y pasional presencia que era el otro ninja.

Un gesto de fastidio asomó al rostro de Naruto, el Uchiha besando el fruncido entrecejo antes de preguntar: - ¿qué pasa?

- No traje nada, no me paré a pensar… – el momento de enfado desapareció como vino, y en la voz del rubio había incluso un rastro de humor, – oh, bueno, tampoco pasa nada, no tiene porque ser hoy – el rubio le volvió a besar, su felicidad evidente y dolorosa para Sasuke – Ya habrá más días ¿ne?

- No – negó Sasuke, atrayéndolo contra sí, sus blancas piernas rodeando la cintura del rubio, su palidez en perfecto contraste contra la tostada piel del otro ninja- ahora.

- Esto… Sasuke, sí no se hace con cuidado y con…esto…cierta ayuda, puede ser doloroso sabes – un adorable sonrojo se extendía por las morenas mejillas de Naruto, algo paradójico, en opinión de Sasuke, sobre todo considerando lo que el rubio acababa de hacerle.

- Ahora- repitió, moviendo su cuerpo suavemente bajo el de Naruto, provocando que la erección de éste entrase en contacto con la suya, que poco a poco volvía a la vida – los azules ojos del rubio se cerraron brevemente ante el inesperado placer, cuando los volvió abrir, éstos tenían un brillo salvaje que excitó aún más al moreno

- Sasuke…- su nombre incluía una advertencia que, por supuesto, el Uchiha ignoró.

- Kami sama, Naruto – replicó el moreno mientras sus manos acariciaban el dorado cabello ¿quién se habría imaginado que podía ser tan suave? ¿ y que fuera de la bandana resaltase de tal forma el atractivo rostro del ninja? - ¿ahora te preocupas por hacerme daño? Dudo mucho que sea peor que cualquiera de las veces que luchamos.

- No es lo mismo –el joven lo besó, un suave roce entre sus labios, mientras sus fuertes manos vagaban inquietas por el esbelto cuerpo del Uchiha, redescubriendo firmes contornos y suave piel – en esto es distinto, no quiero que sientas más que placer.

- Y lo sentiré – la voz del Uchiha alcanzó un timbre imposiblemente sensual- dime Naruto, ¿vas a negarme esto? ¿ a los dos?

Y el joven ninja supo que no podría, cómo hacerlo si todo su ser ansiaba ser uno con el precioso cuerpo bajo el suyo, poseerlo, marcarlo como su propiedad, tomarlo de una forma que nadie había gozado antes. Y si parte de ese ansia de posesión no era sólo suya, Naruto no lo supo nunca.

Sasuke sintió las manos del rubio acomodándolo, elevando su cadera y exponiéndolo; sintió el primer momento, la amenaza de la intrusión, y obligó a su cuerpo a rendirse ante la invasión; sintió el punzante dolor que significaba que su cuerpo ya no era sólo suyo y escuchó las palabras de Naruto, su voz llena de deseo y oscura adoración. El dolor no era nada, su cuerpo acostumbrado desde niño a su canción; lo nuevo era el placer, tortuoso, avasallador, que se erigía tras él, dispuesto a anegar todo en Sasuke, todo lo que no fuese la presencia de Naruto dentro suyo, entrando y retirándose con controlada pero inexorable fuerza.

Pero si pensaba que el rubio no podía poseerlo aún más, la siguiente acción de su amante le mostró su error, cuando sujetándole, lo elevó, aún unidos hasta que Sasuke se quedó sobre su regazo, sus manos contra el moreno cuello, su torso contra la acerínea firmeza del de Naruto y el rubio imposiblemente dentro suyo. El gemido que escapó de sus labios le habría humillado en otro momento, no en aquel, ni tampoco los otros que siguieron, acompañando el entrecortado salir de su aliento.

El placer era insoportable, poniendo a prueba todo su autocontrol, la forma en que el cuerpo acogiendo su deseo se le sometía, la forma en que se amoldaba a él, todo era perfecto, como ningún otro lo había sido, como si hubiese sido hecho a su medida. La cara de Sasuke, dominada por el placer, era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca y, cuando el blanco cuello se inclinó, lánguido, dominado por el placer, el rubio no pudo resistir la invitación y mordió la delicada piel, excitado por la forma en que Sasuke dejaba escapar un involuntario gemido, la manera en que sus blancos brazos lo atraían aún más contra sí.

Los dientes que rompieron la blanca piel tenían el perfecto filo de un depredador, hundiéndose sin ocasionar más que la más mínima de las molestias y, sobre el sello maldito, Naruto dejo su propia marca, la de un depredador marcando a su compañero, la de un demonio marcando a otro.

Al mismo tiempo, el empuje de su cuerpo contra el del Uchiha alcanzó un imposible crescendo, vehemente y poderoso y, mientras el moreno alcanzaba una segunda compleción, Naruto llegaba a la suya de una forma casi violenta, su esencia marcando el interior de Sasuke como su boca había marcado el exterior.

Durante unos momentos, sólo el entrecortado sonido de su respiración se podía oír en el silencio de la habitación, luego, el húmedo roce de sus cuerpos al separarse.

Sasuke dejó que el calido abrazo de Naruto durase unos minutos para, a continuación, separarse de él, suavemente.

Saciada su pasión, era evidente que el rubio estaba luchando con el cansancio acumulado, sus ojos pesados con la amenaza del sueño.

- Duerme un poco – invitó mientras besaba los carnosos labios del ninja- vuelvo ahora.

La dorada mano de Naruto acarició su rostro, su pulgar acariciando suavemente la boca del Uchiha, aún hinchada por las amorosas atenciones del rubio – No tardes mucho.

Asintiendo silenciosamente, el moreno abandonó la habitación, y entró en el baño. Sus ojos no se atrevieron a mirar su propio reflejo en el espejo, en su lugar, abrió el agua de la ducha a plena potencia, dejando que el gélido líquido se llevase los últimos vestigios de su pasión y de la extraña locura que lo había poseído.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Naruto estaba dormido, una suave sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, y su moreno cuerpo destacando contra la palidez de las sábanas. El Uchiha lo contempló largo rato, sopesando sus posibilidades y, alcanzando una decisión, comenzó a mover sus manos en la rápida secuencia de sellos que formaba un jutsu, enfocándolo sobre Naruto.

Un momento después, una negra sombra abandonaba Konoha.

El día comenzaba a clarear, cuando Sasuke Uchiha alcanzó el final de los bosques de Konoha, la necesidad de ocultar su chakra reduciendo la velocidad que podía alcanzar. Había tenido que hacerlo, su decía una y otra vez, de haberse quedado su plan habría fracasado, no era capaz de permanecer imparcial con el rubio, tendría que haberlo sabido, tendría que haberlo previsto.

La señal de un familiar chakra le sobresaltó ¿cómo le había encontrado? ¿Tan rápido había desecho el jutsu? Intentar acelerar el paso ahora no tenía sentido, así que esperó, preparándose para la confrontación.

El rubio notó la presencia de Sasuke deteniéndose y aceleró aún más su velocidad, consumido por la ira y un terrible dolor. Se había despertado con los restos de un jutsu en su cuerpo, y la ausencia de Sasuke en la habitación. No podía haber pasado más de media hora desde que se había ido, de eso estaba seguro, pero el jutsu de sueño estaba destinado a mantenerlo dormido varias horas, sólo la especial interacción con el Kyuubi le había protegido del efecto total de la técnica.

La sensación de haber sido traicionado le había golpeado con más fuerza que ningún golpe que hubiese recibido antes, y la opresión en su corazón casi le impedía respirar. Idiota, idiota ¿cuántas veces tenía que hacerle daño Sasuke antes de que aprendiera, antes de que se diera cuenta de que jamás le importaría?

Sin embargo una voz insidiosa en algún recoveco de su conciencia le impidió hundirse en la desesperación, _síguelo_, le decía, _síguelo_, _no te ha matado_, _se ha ido_, _algo le ha_ _detenido_, _averígualo_ y como siempre había sido en lo que al Uchiha se refería, Naruto había ignorado su razón y la lógica, y había obedecido a su instinto.

Ese mismo instinto le había guiado hasta ese lugar, siguiendo el chakra del Uchiha, preguntándose por qué lo sentía en su mente cuando estaba claro que Sasuke tenía la facultad de ocultarlo. Y sin embargo, lo percibía con total claridad, una llama permanente en algún lugar de su psique.

Esa nueva consciencia del Uchiha le indicaba que éste se había detenido y, efectivamente, sólo unos metros por delante suyo se encontraba Sasuke, la delicada forma de su cuerpo acentuada por las oscuras ropas, esperándolo.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron, el viento agitando las ramas de los árboles y alborotando sus cabellos.

- ¿Por qué?- fue la pregunta de Naruto, demasiado dolido y confuso para pronunciar más que esas palabras.

- Porque eres demasiado peligroso – fue la fría respuesta del Uchiha. Su gélido tono cortando la leve esperanza de Naruto como un cuchillo.

- ¿ Por qué entonces no me mataste, bastardo? – la voz de Naruto se elevó en el bosque, cargada de ira. Sí, la ira era buena, mientras la sintiese el dolor no se atrevía a asomar su cabeza, de momento era suficiente- ¿Tan fuerte soy que tuviste que recurrir a todo esto? Nunca lo hubiese creído de ti, Sasuke Uchiha.

Una suave, dura carcajada surgió de la perfecta boca de Sasuke y el rubio se maldijo porque, ni siquiera en esa situación, podía dejar de desear al moreno.

– No es tu fuerza lo que te hace peligroso, Naruto – y por un instante, la frialdad abandonó la voz de Sasuke, mientras admitía – es la forma en que cambias mi corazón y lo haces alejarse de su camino.

Naruto se quedó estupefacto, de todas las declaraciones esa era la última que podía esperar saliese de los labios del moreno: - Pero …entonces…

- Pensé que era más fuerte de lo que soy – el moreno interrumpió los balbuceos del rubio- pensé que podía acercarme a ti sin perderme en el proceso. No es así. Me haces débil, Naruto.

- No te entiendo – los sentimientos del rubio eran un remolino de confusión, por un lado el Uchiha reconocía que algo en Naruto le afectaba, pero por otro lado rechazaba ese sentimiento – Sasuke, ¿por qué me cuentas esto?

El moreno desvió sus ojos del ansioso rostro de Naruto, pensando que nunca lograría ser un buen ninja, no con su rostro mostrando cada uno de sus sentimientos. Y sin embargo, esa era su fuerza y lo que lo había hecho precioso para tantos, incluido el propio Sasuke, la forma en que sentía.

- Te cuento esto, porque tú me haces débil, pero también me puedes hacer fuerte – Sasuke clavó sus ojos negros en el tremendo azul de los de Naruto – Tú eres el viento que podría apagar mi fuego, o avivarlo hasta el máximo. Y yo quiero eso Naruto, soy ambicioso, no quiero renunciar a nada.

- ¿ Qué pasaría si decidiese luchar contigo ahora, llevarte a la aldea? – inquirió Naruto, aunque sabía bien que por la fuerza no lo conseguiría. A menos que el Kyuubi interviniera no era rival para Sasuke, por mucho que le doliese reconocerlo.

- Sabes lo que pasaría, Naruto - respondió el Uchiha con calma - ¿y para que quieres que vuelva? La razón de mi regreso a Konoha eras tú, eso no ha cambiado, no hay nada que me retenga allí ya.

Con un grácil salto, Sasuke se colocó al lado de Naruto, sus rostros a unos centímetros, mientras el leve eco del deseo compartido resonaba entre ellos.

- Ven conmigo, abandona Konoha, Naruto, ayúdame a vengar a mi clan y a matar a mi hermano. Sé el viento que haga arder mi fuego – la voz del Uchiha era un ardiente susurro contra el oído de Naruto – y yo seré tuyo, todo el tiempo que quieras que lo sea y que el destino permita.

Los suaves labios rozaron los suyos e, instintivamente, Naruto se inclinó, pero ya la deliciosa boca se alejaba y el espacio entre los dos se agrandó, al alejarse Sasuke.

- Te estaré esperando – le dijo el joven – pero no por mucho. Una semana Naruto – la voz volvía a retomar su tono frío, impasible – si en ese tiempo no vienes a mí conoceré tu respuesta y nuestros respectivos caminos del ninja volverán a separarse. Y esta vez será para siempre.

Y, con esas palabras haciendo vibrar el aire entre ellos, Sasuke Uchiha se perdió en la distancia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**OWARI**?????XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sinffff, que triste…. Bueno, pues aquí tienes, si eres muuuuyyyyy buenaa, puede que me porte bien contigo ( y con Naruto) pero, bueno, siempre podemos imaginarlo…En todo caso, espero que te haya gustado y no te hayas aberrado mucho ( como te pasa con _Ichi_).Jus jus jus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Naruto no es mío, todas las referencias a la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la editorial Shueisha a Masashi Kishimoto y a las diferentes compañías y editoriales que comparten los derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, si puede ser considerado mío, (pero no gano euritos con él, no no no)

Disclaimers (2) Por si alguien se coló despistado y no leyó el summary ¡¡¡¡¡ESTA HISTORIA ES YAOI!!!!¡¡¡AÚN PUEDES HUIR!!!!

A mis niñas ¿qué haría yo sin vosotras? A Rya, mi bijuu particular ( ) y a todos los que os habéis molestado en decir que queríais una segunda parte. Realmente vivo para complacer. Pero sobre todo, a gossa, que ama a Naruto y a Sasuke con pasión loca..

Y (espero que a Ito no le importe) a la chibi de Ito!!!!, que va ser una bebitaaa, que será tan guapa como la madre y tan pancha como su papi. Y que le gustará el yaoi. De eso se encargan sus tías…

CAPÍTULO II.

Una última mirada a su habitación fue todo lo que necesitó antes de irse, no tenía sentido retrasarlo más, lo único que conseguiría era que el dolor se instaurase aún con más fuerza en su corazón. La decisión estaba tomada y no se arrepentía, pero no había sido fácil. ¿Sabría alguna vez todo lo que abandonaba por él¿Sabría hasta que punto le importaba que, aún en medio de su dolor, su corazón latía más rápido con la esperanza de volverlo a ver?

La mochila era ligera sobre su hombro, lo que tenía no era mucho y menos aún lo que había guardado, lo más valioso que tenía en Konoha no podía llevárselo.

La puerta de su apartamento no estaba cerrada, así que el ruido de la familiar presencia al entrar no le sobresaltó, simplemente se giró para contemplar el resignado rostro de la Hokage.

- ¿Entonces lo vas hacer realmente? – la voz de Tsunade estaba llena de calmada resignación, conociendo que, dijera lo que dijese, el rubio ninja ya había tomado su decisión. Aún así, por el bien de su conciencia, tenía que intentarlo- ¿Vas a despreciar tu vida por él¿Que hay de todo por lo que siempre has luchado, Naruto¿Qué hay de tu sueño?

El joven la miró, sus enormes ojos azules llenos de tristeza y de una firme decisión : -Mi sueño fue ser siempre Hokage, para defender aquellos que amo, para que me reconocieran – el joven apartó su mirada de la Hokage para dirigirla al amplio espacio que se vislumbraba tras la ventana, los bosques de Konoha y lo que tras ellos le esperaba –pero, Tsunade, si no puedo salvar a un solo amigo, a una sola de mis personas valiosas ¿ cómo puedo ser digno de proteger la aldea? Durante tres años renuncié a mi sueño, para entrenarme y hacerme más fuerte, si tengo que renunciar a él otros tres, o cinco, o diez, lo haré. Y de todas formas – la voz bajó en tono, los recuerdos ensombreciéndola – su aprobación ha contado más para mí que la de nadie. Gran parte de mi sueño de ser Hokage era para que él me viera, para que reconociera mi existencia.

- Ahí es donde te equivocas. Naruto, - la hermosa mujer se acerco al rubio, su mano debajo de su barbilla- si hay algo en lo que todos están de acuerdo es que, si algún vínculo tuvo el Uchiha, si alguien le importó alguna vez, ese fuiste tú, Naruto Uzumaki.

Aunque las palabras del la Hokage eran suaves, no así la expresión de su rostro, que se endureció al añadir: - Sin embargo no te engañes, ese renegado no quiere ser salvado, sólo quiere que las cosas salgan a su forma y a su modo y te está arrastrando con él.

- Eso ya lo sé- suavemente el atractivo ninja aparto la mano de la Hokage con la suya propia, sosteniéndola un momento, antes de añadir:- Pero yo lo salvaré, aunque él no quiera ser salvado. Iré, porque a su forma, él me ha pedido que fuera, porque me ha dicho que me necesita.

- Estás ciego, niño tonto – la voz de Tsunade estaba perdiendo su compostura, el suave y resignado tono de Naruto, tan extraño en él, convenciéndola más que ninguna escandalosa afirmación de la seriedad de las intenciones de Naruto - ¿No ves que te está utilizando¿Qué es incapaz de necesitar, de querer?

- Pero yo sí – el joven rubio no añadió más a esa afirmación.

- Entonces no hay nada que pueda decirte para convencerte – Tsunade separó su mano, aún entre las del rubio y se separó, su tono volviéndose autoritario y formal – y dime Naruto Uzumaki ¿qué hay de tus compañeros¿Has pensado en lo que ellos sentirán cuando se vean obligados a darte caza? Las máscaras de anbu esconden los rostros, pero el corazón siente igual ¿imaginas lo que podrán sufrir Sakura, Hinata, Neji…cualquiera de ellos cuando les ordenen cazarte y matarte por traidor? Y lo harán Naruto, antes que nada ellos son shinobi de Konoha.

Las palabras de la Hokage se hundieron como dagas en su ya dolorido corazón, pero el rubio no hizo nada por defenderse, porque la verdad de esas palabras no podía ser negada – Ya… - su voz no se alzó, pero aún así se mantenía firme, la solidez de su decisión inalterable – tal vez ellos sean mejores ninjas que yo…sólo espero ser lo suficientemente fuerte para que eso no pase, Tsunade y… lo siento, ya sé que no es mucho, pero lo siento.

La rubia hokage no dijo nada durante un momento, sus ojos fijándose en un envoltorio cuidadosamente colocado sobre la mesita, acercándose a él lo desenvolvió, sus ojos fijándose en algo muy valioso, y muy querido.

- No lo llevas – sus manos lo sostuvieron con cuidado, el azul de la piedra no muy distinto del hermoso color de los ojos del rubio.

- No creí merecerlo, no después de lo que he decidido.

- Tonto, niño tonto – Tsunade se acercó de nuevo al rubio y, con mucho cuidado, colocó el colgante sobre el cuello de Naruto – es un regalo ¿no sabes que no se pueden despreciar los regalos?

La dorada mirada de la Hokage se posó en la del rubio, un momento después, sus blancas manos buscaron entre su chaqueta, sacando un pequeño pergamino sellado, del tipo que se entregaba en las misiones.

- ¿ Qué..? – el joven recogió el pergamino abriéndolo con cuidado, sus ojos azules agrandándose por la sorpresa un instante antes de volverse hacia la voluptuosa rubia – Tsunade…

- ¿Ves como yo no soy buena Hokage, Naruto? Yo también pongo mis sentimientos antes que lo correcto – ligeramente roncas, las palabras estaban cargadas de una emoción que el expresivo rostro reflejaba, y Naruto supo que la rubia estaba conteniéndose para no llorar – Pensé en retenerte por la fuerza, pensé en hacerte entrar en razón a golpes si era necesario, pensé tantas cosas… pero en el fondo no podía Naruto, porque retenerte a la fuerza sería lo mismo que destruirte, y yo no puedo hacer eso. Aunque sea un peligro, aunque tal vez me arrepienta. Así que…esa es mi propia bendición Naruto.

- Yo…- el joven, se calló, incapaz de encontrar las palabras ¿qué podía decir ante el mayor gesto de confianza que nadie le había mostrado nunca?

- Vete, Naruto, haz lo que te dicta tu camino del ninja… y vuelve, aunque tenga que ser con ese maldito Uchiha encadenado.

- ¡Hai, Hokage – sama!

La exclamación de Naruto aún resonaba en el aire cuando ya su presencia había desaparecido, Tsunade notó la característica signatura de su chakra alejarse cada vez más, camino a su destino. Los dorados ojos de la Hokage recorrieron la vacía habitación, notando las pequeñas cosas que el joven rubio había dejado atrás, pequeños trozos de sí mismo que parecían indicar que su Naruto no tardaría mucho en volver, para sacarla de quicio y llenarla de un secreto orgullo. Los minutos se extendieron lentamente, afuera, el sol se ponía tiñendo de un oscuro naranja el cielo sobre la aldea, lentas y silenciosas las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar el rostro de la Godaime de Konoha, ajenas a sus esfuerzos por reprimirlas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La luna ya brillaba sobre el cielo nocturno cuando Naruto se detuvo por vez primera, notando como la familiar marca que lo había guiado hasta ese lugar se había fortalecido, prueba innegable de que se encontraba tras la pista correcta. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño y camuflado bolso donde guardaba los shurikens, y el pergamino de la hokage. Sus manos lo desenrollaron para comprobar que, efectivamente, sus ojos no le habían engañado. Allí, sobre el pergamino, estaban los sellos de la Godaime de Konoha y el Kazekage de Suna; confirmando que el shinobi Uzumaki Naruto comenzaba una misión oficial en la aldea de la arena, bajo la supervisión directa de Sabaku no Gaara, en previsión de futuros ataques de la organización Akatsuki y como prueba concreta de la cooperación entre las dos aldeas. El comienzo de la misión estaba marcado, no así su fecha de conclusión, que sería establecida por los dos respectivos líderes cuando lo considerasen oportuno.

Con cuidado, el rubio shinobi volvió a guardar el pergamino, la prueba tangible de la confianza de Tsunade y la amistad de Gaara y, junto a él, con sumo cuidado, guardó el colgante de la Hokage. A pesar de las palabras de ésta, el joven rubio no se sentía merecedor de esa prueba de afecto, quizá algún día, pero no en esos momentos. Un instante después, el atractivo ninja continuó su camino, una veloz sombra deslizándose entre los árboles, silenciosa y letal.

La presencia se hacía más fuerte en su mente y, con una súbita realización, se dio cuenta de que había llegado a su destino, una construcción de rocas, aparentemente natural y totalmente integrada con el ambiente, pero que para los entrenados ojos de un anbu mostraba las huellas de lo humano en su construcción.

Apenas había introducido su cuerpo en la cueva, cuando una sombra se dirigió a él. Instintivamente se movió, sus manos dirigiéndose a los kunais y adoptando la posición de defensa. En el lugar donde hacía unos instantes había estado su cuerpo, un pequeño cráter se había formado sobre el pétreo suelo. El segundo ataque, sin embargo, ya no le sorprendió, sus manos formando rápidamente los sellos del kage bunshin y uniendo dos de sus clones a la batalla, un instante después, el monstruoso brazo de su atacante era detenido por sus réplicas, mientras, a sus espaldas, el ágil ninja dirigía su propio kunai contra su extraño atacante.

Sin embargo, el desenlace de la batalla no fue el esperado, al alzarse una pared de agua entre los dos, separándolos antes de retroceder y volver con su amo, un ninja de pelo azul y puntiagudos dientes, no muy diferentes de los de Kisame.

Sin apartar completamente la mirada de su atacante, que poco a poco perdía su forma monstruosa para retomar su aspecto humano, Naruto confirmó visualmente lo que sus otros sentidos le gritaban; Sasuke Uchiha estaba allí. Junto a él, dos desconocidos, el ninja de pelo azul y una chica de gafas que le miraba sin mucha simpatía.

- Juugo- la voz de Sasuke no tenía la más mínima inflexión, impasible, al igual que su hermoso rostro, perfecto en su frialdad - ¿no te ordené que esperases mis órdenes antes de atacar? Sólo te avisaré una vez – el brillo rojo del sharingan se dibujo en la noche de los ojos de Sasuke – la próxima vez que desobedezcas una orden directa mía será la última.

El extraño ninja que lo había atacado no dijo nada, simplemente asintiendo con la cabeza, su forma ya completamente humana y su rostro mostrando las huellas de una antigua tristeza.

- Naruto – la atención del Uchiha se volvió hacia él y el joven rubio sintió una leve aprensión; ese era el Sasuke que había proclamado su intención de matarlo, no el cálido amante que el shinobi había tenido entre sus brazos no hacía ni una semana – has venido – una pausa antes de admitir – no pensé que lo harías.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en la perfecta presencia de su amante, sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Escuchadme todos – anunció entonces el Uchiha dirigiéndose a los otros shinobi – este es el nuevo miembro de Hebi, Uzumaki Naruto.

- Oh bien, uno más – el joven de pelo azul se acercó a Naruto – y por lo menos este es mono. Dime rubito ¿de qué aldea has renegado tú?

- Yo… - el joven ninja se interrumpió sin saber mucho que decir, no es que él se considerase especialmente tímido, pero lo del shinobi peliazul desafiaba todas las normas de cortesía de las que tenía conocimiento y seguramente unas cuantas que desconocía.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Suigetsu – la fría voz de Sasuke le salvó de tener que contestar, los ojos del Uchiha, aún con el sharingan, fijos en el ninja – lo que se te ha contado es suficiente, no necesitas saber más. Vamos, mañana reemprendemos el viaje, colocad los sellos de protección en la puerta y los turnos de vigilancia acostumbrados. Naruto – el joven moreno volvió sus ojos hacia el rubio ninja – tú quedas exento esta noche, tienes otras cosas que hacer.

Por primera vez desde que Naruto había llegado, un asomó de emoción se dejo sentir en la voz de Sasuke, y el rubio shinobi notó su corazón latir más rápido ante la velada promesa de aquellas palabras.

Evidentemente, no todos se habían percatado de la sutil implicación, porque la chica morena, que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio, preguntó, con un tono que al rubio ninja no le gustó nada:- Oh , Sasuke – kun ¿ dónde va dormir Naruto? En el refugio no hay más habitaciones, aunque yo podría dejarle la mía…

Naruto no era el más intuitivo de los ninjas, pero no hacía falta ser un genio para entender lo que aquella mujer estaba proponiendo, entre otras cosas porque se había inclinado contra Sasuke en una flagrante invasión del espacio personal del Uchiha, al tiempo que rozaba una comprometida parte de su anatomía contra el descubierto pecho de éste.

El rubio ninja estaba comenzando a ver rojo, un oscuro gruñido formándose en su garganta y todo su ser dispuesto a demostrarle a aquella loba lo dolorosa que podía ser la desmembración en vivo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Hebi se quedase de nuevo con cuatro miembros, el propio Sasuke intervino:- Karin, por si aún no lo habías notado, tu presencia rozándome me molesta, profundamente. Y no te preocupes – añadió sin inmutarse mientras se separaba de la kunoichi, cuyo rostro oscilaba entre la vergüenza y el enfado – Naruto dormirá conmigo.

Realmente tendría que haber protestado ante el tono arrogante del Uchiha, o sentirse ligeramente incómodo por la forma en que había proclamado su situación ante, para Naruto, perfectos desconocidos. Seguramente sentiría esas emociones… más tarde… seguro… en cuanto la satisfacción de ver la cara de pasmo de Karin ante las palabras de Sasuke se le pasase.

- Naruto, por aquí - indicó el Uchiha, señalando el oscuro pasillo escavado en la piedra, totalmente indiferente a las reacciones de sus seguidores. Con las manos detrás de la cabeza, y una sonrisa de baka total en el rostro, el joven rubio siguió al Uchiha, reprimiendo el infantil impulso de realizarle un universal y obsceno gesto a Karin.

Mientras los dos shinobis desparecían camino de la habitación de Sasuke, el resto de los integrantes de Hebi asumían el hecho de que, no sólo su grupo tenía un nuevo miembro, sino que, o al menos así lo demostraban todos los indicios, dicho miembro era el amante de su líder.

- Bueno…- comenzó a decir Juugo, antes de ser interrumpido por el exabrupto de Karin que parecía, por fin, haber salido de su estupor y comenzado a asimilar lo ocurrido.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? – Gritó la joven dirigiéndose a sus dos compañeros como si ellos tuviesen las respuestas, una mirada de furiosa incredulidad tras sus gafas - ¿Sasuke – kun…¿Sasuke – kun está con alguien…¿Con un hombre¿Con ese…con ese poca cosa? No puede ser, no puede ser.

- Pues a mi me parece que está muy clarito – repuso Suigetsu, el tono de su voz delatando el inmenso placer que la situación y, sobre todo, la reacción de Karin le estaba causando – y yo no llamaría poca cosa a Naruto–kun, ese niño está para comérselo – mostrando sus afilados dientes en una sonrisa lobuna, el ninja del agua continuó – evidentemente el jefe tiene muy buen gusto. Lo que por supuesto, es la razón de que jamás quisiese tener nada contigo. Yo tampoco tendría muchas dudas si tuviese que escoger, Karin – chan.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, pez apestoso? - replicó la ninja furiosa, la oscura forma de un kunai en la mano y un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

- No, me estás confundiendo con Kisame – continuó el shinobi de pelo azul sin inmutarse lo más mínimo – y lo que quiero decir, es que no tienes que nada hacer al lado del rubito. Y lo de que sea un hombre – un encogimiento de hombros – ya sabes como son esos ninjas de la hoja, no es un secreto en ninguna de las aldeas que son muy amplios en cuanto a sus preferencias.

- Eso dices tú – la kunoichi replicó enfadada- pero Sasuke- kun no es así, yo lo sé. Ya verás como será para mí.

- Sí, sí – evidentemente Suigetsu no estaba en lo más mínimo impresionado por la declaración de Karin – pues vas a tener una dura competencia Karin. Oh, y guarda eso – el ninja de pelo azul, señaló con un gesto el kunai de la morena, un golpe de agua arrebatándoselo de las manos sin dificultad – sabes que no eres rival para mí.

La kunoichi no parecía estar de acuerdo en absoluto, su enfado, y la necesidad de encontrar un foco en el que liberarlo, haciéndole olvidar su habitual prudencia. Sin embargo antes de que pudiese enzarzarse en una lucha de impredecibles resultados con su compañero, la voz de Juugo se alzó entre los dos.

- No me parece que sea buena idea, Karin, no creo que a Sasuke le guste mucho que lo interrumpáis ahora con una pelea entre los dos.

Aunque sonrojada por las implicaciones del alto ninja, la kunoichi replicó: - Sasuke- kun nunca me haría daño.

- Yo por si acaso no tentaría a la suerte, Karin – replicó Juugo con tranquilidad antes de añadir: – Será mejor que vayas a descansar,a mí me toca hacer la primera guardia.

Aunque aún sulfurada, la morena ninja decidió hacer caso al consejo de su compañero, tal vez si se acostaba y dormía, a la mañana siguiente todo volvería a ser normal. Medio resignada, caminó hacia el pasillo antes de que Suigetsu, aparentemente aún no cansado de hurgar en la herida, la llamó.

- Karin – el joven del agua se acercó a Juugo – cuando Sasuke me liberó yo estaba totalmente desnudo, y me puse detrás de él, así – el joven ninja de pelo azul ejemplificó con su desprevenido compañero, mostrando una postura que hizo ruborizar a Karin y apartarse de un salto alarmado al otro shinobi, el sello empezando a aparecer. Sin alterar en lo más mínimo su tono socarrón, Suigetsu continuó- y nuestro atractivo líder no me apartó, cuando no soporta siquiera que tú le roces un brazo. Así que, Karin, me parece que aunque no estuviese Naruto lo ibas a tener difícil con Sasuke.

Sabiendo que si se quedaba un minuto más iba matar aquel asqueroso por atreverse a insinuar esas infamias contra su adorado líder, la morena kunoichi se dirigió airada a su habitación, la risa de su compañero resonando a sus espaldas.

Los dos miembros de Hebi se quedaron en silencio una vez la enfadada Karin hubo desparecido en el frío pasillo de piedra, Suigetsu con una expresión de profunda satisfacción personal a la que su afilada sonrisa confería un matiz casi depredador. Estaba dispuesto a irse a descansar y aprovechar el tiempo antes de que llegase su turno de guardia, cuando la mano de Juugo sobre su hombro le hizo detenerse.

- Nunca vuelvas hacer algo así – la mano del alto ninja se deslizó de su hombro a su cuello – no me gustan tus juegos.

Apartando la mano que le oprimía, el shinobi de pelo azul se alejó de su compañero, la sonrisa aún en su boca. Al llegar a la curva que separaba la entrada del refugio de las habitaciones, el ninja acuático replicó, una indescifrable mirada en sus ojos turquesa: - Pero podrían llegar a gustarte¿ne¿ Juugo –kun?

Y sin esperar una respuesta, se alejó, dejando a su compañero entre la exasperación y la incredulidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La habitación era simple y funcional, algo frecuente en los refugios que cada aldea tenía diseminados dentro y fuera del propio país al que pertenecía. Era lógico suponer, pues, que Sasuke conociese la localización de los del Sonido, tanto como los de Konoha. Cada aldea se encargaba, asimismo, del mantenimiento y revisión periódica de los mismos, pues no se sabía en que momento podían ser necesitados. Un arcaico, pero efectivo y discreto sistema de tuberías conducía el agua desde un pozo subterráneo hasta la habitación. Proporcionando líquido suficiente para atender las abluciones diarias. Nada se dejaba al azar a la hora de escoger la localización de uno de esos refugios.

La atmósfera del lugar era fría, pero no especialmente húmeda, algo que era de agradecer aún el caso de ninjas jóvenes.

Todas estas consideraciones pasaron por la cabeza de Naruto de una forma casi inconsciente, su entrenamiento ninja llevándole a analizar el entorno que lo rodeaba de un modo casi automático.

No obstante, había algo de lo que sí era profundamente consciente; la presencia del Uchiha a su lado, sentimiento que se agrandó aún más cuando la pálida mano de este se posó sobre su hombro. Este Sasuke era diferente al que durante un mes había vuelto a ser su compañero en Konoha; más oscuro, más dominante, el poder que esgrimía rodeándolo como un oscuro manto.

- Veo que no llevas bandana – los gráciles dedos ascendieron del hombro a su pelo, hundiéndose allí con posesiva familiaridad – ni la que te marca como ninja de la Aldea de la Hoja, ni la rayada que marca tu deserción - el rostro del Uchiha se encontraba a escasos centímetros del suyo y Naruto sintió el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse – dime¿aún debes lealtad a Konoha?

El joven rubio tragó saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo en su garganta y calmar la agitación que iba dominando su cuerpo como respuesta a la presencia del Uchiha, antes de contestar:- De momento mi lealtad es para ti y para tu camino. Yo he venido a cumplir mi parte, Sasuke.

A pesar de no ser una respuesta directa, ésta pareció satisfacer al hermoso moreno pues, cuando el negro ónice de sus ojos se clavó en los límpidos pozos del rubio, un asomo de calidez brillaba en ellos, y una suave sonrisa, la primera que Naruto había visto desde su llegada, marcó la boca de tentadores labios.

- No eres el único que cumple sus promesas, Naruto.

Y, sin más preámbulos, la boca del Uchiha se posó, posesiva, sobre la suya.

Besar a Naruto era lo más parecido a encontrarse a sí mismo que Sasuke había sentido en esos años de exilio. La noche que habían pasado juntos en Konoha había sido increíble, pero extraordinariamente frágil, como un sueño marcado por la amenaza del despertar. Esto era real, Naruto había venido a él y, por fin, estaba completo.

Los tiernos labios bajo los suyos se rindieron ante pasional demanda sin oponer resistencia, dándole entrada al húmedo y cálido paraíso que guardaban.

Mientras su boca exploraba incesante la del adorable rubio, sus manos dieron rápida cuenta de la chaqueta y camiseta de Naruto al tiempo que el propio kitsune decidía explorar su semidesnudo torso, demostrándole que sus avances eran más que bien recibidos.

El profundo y húmedo beso dio pasó a otros, breves, enloquecedores, que alimentaban incesantes el deseo que ardía en los dos jóvenes y cuya palpable realidad se mostraba obvia bajo la tensa tela de sus pantalones.

Aún más evidente era el efecto que las atenciones del Uchiha ocasionaban en Naruto, la respiración del rubio acelerada, su piel ruborizada por el deseo que lo poseía.

Orgulloso de su efecto sobre el rubio ninja, Sasuke se acercó aún más a él, sus manos rodeando las firmes nalgas y empujando a Naruto contra él, un suave gemido escapando de los labios del precioso rubio al notar la poderosa reacción del Uchiha contra su propio deseo, sus enormes ojos azules cerrándose ante el súbito placer.

Instintivamente, sus brazos rodearon la fuerte espalda de Sasuke, buscando seguridad en medio de aquella indomable pasión que empezaba a dominarlo; cuando sus ojos se abrieron, el cielo imposible de su color se había tornado un mar de profundas y embravecidas aguas, oscurecidos por el fiero deseo.

La estructura de la cama cuando se posaron sobre ella era dura, y no especialmente cómoda bajo sus cuerpos, pero a ninguno de los dos pareció importarle, perdidos como estaban en la presencia del otro.

Inquieta, la mano de Naruto se deslizó sobre los bien formados hombros de Sasuke, aprovechando el fácil acceso que el modificado hakama proporcionaba. Ansioso por descubrir más de la deliciosa piel del Uchiha, el adorable rubio deslizó hacia atrás la blanca tela, el perfecto torso surgiendo al descender los pliegues de tejido, su inflexible perfección un doloroso aliciente para la ya inflamada líbido de Naruto. Los firmes músculos del cuerpo del Uchiha constituían una poderosa tentación a la que no pudo resistirse, y pronto, sus labios, dientes y lenguas, se familiarizaban de nuevo con aquellos firmes contornos, con la dulzura de la blanca piel.

Aunque las caricias del rubio poseían una enloquecedora cualidad, Sasuke ansiaba sentir la calidez de su dulce cuerpo y con ese propósito lo atrajo hacia el suyo, apreciando la forma en que Naruto se doblegaba a su pasión, su cuerpo acomodándose en su regazo, su dulce rostro inclinado para recibir el beso que el Uchiha, por supuesto, le proporcionó. Con la firme presión de las nalgas de Naruto sobre su deseo, el cuerpo de Sasuke no pudo evitar el instintivo movimiento contra aquella tentadora curva, ansioso por explorar las delicias que prometía.

Cuando su boca abandonó la del rubio, el Uchiha no pudo evitar sentir una posesiva punzada de orgullo, Naruto era perfecto; los increíbles ojos, la graciosa curva de la nariz, la tentadora boca… incluso las marcas del Kyuubi era un añadido favorecedor, que le proporcionaba un equilibrio perfecto, entre inocencia y felino misterio. Que ese adorable ser fuese suyo complacía perfectamente el profundo sentido de la posesión por el que su clan había sido tan famoso.

Libres de la bandana, los rubios cabellos del ninja caían contra su rostro, ruborizado por el placer y por el escrutinio de Sasuke.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? – preguntó, ligeramente incómodo ante la intensidad con que aquellos ojos negros lo devoraban.

- A ti – replicó el Uchiha, impasible – eres delicioso.

Ruborizándose aún más, el rubio desvió la mirada – no digas esas cosas, baka.

- Pero es la verdad – afirmó el moreno con oscura suavidad, sus manos explorando bajo los pantalones de Naruto, aprovechando la forma instintiva en que éste se arqueó bajo la caricia para posar sus labios sobre el moreno cuello, justo antes de que sus blancos dientes lo mordieran con suavidad – y para mí es un orgullo poseer algo tan bello.

- Teme- intentó protestar Naruto, aunque sin mucho éxito; distraído como estaba por las atenciones de Sasuke– yo no soy tuyo.

Aunque la declaración sonó débil ante sí mismo, sus palabras ocasionaron una reacción en el Uchiha, que abandonó su exploración del cuerpo del rubio para acercar su boca a la delicada oreja de Naruto y murmurar:- Yo creo que sí lo eres, kitsune. Eres mío, como yo soy tuyo.

Y con eso, los labios del Uchiha volvieron a tomar posesión de los de Naruto, la pasión entre los dos incrementándose con cada nueva caricia, que se hacía más intensa a medida que se iban deshaciendo de las molestas ropas. Pronto, la única barrera entre los dos fue la de su propia piel.

Cuando Sasuke lo tendió sobre el lecho, inmediatamente cubriéndolo con su propio, blanco cuerpo, Naruto no pudo más que dejarse guiar; sus sentidos sobrecargados de la presencia del otro shinobi, su cuerpo abrumado por la forma en que el Uchiha recorría cada centímetro de su piel y levantaba, una tras otra, oleadas de intensa pasión. Ciertamente, casi parecía que el sharingan no sólo copiaba jutsus, pues a pesar de su inexperiencia, el Uchiha parecía recordar perfectamente los puntos que volvían loco de placer a Naruto, usándolos de la misma forma implacable que explotaba los puntos débiles de un rival, aunque, afortunadamente para el rubio ninja, con resultados mucho más agradables.

La gélida frialdad de los oscuros ojos parecía haber desaparecido, sustituida por un fiero sentimiento que encontraba su foco en Naruto. Las blancas manos acariciaron los morenos contornos del rubio shinobi, antes de descender por el firme abdomen y jugar con el oscuro tatuaje allí dibujado, el sello proporcionando una dimensión sensual y carnal al dorado cuerpo ante el suyo.

La necesidad de dominar a aquella preciosa criatura, era casi una entidad en sí misma, alimentándose de la forma en que el rubio respondía antes sus avances; el modo en que su grácil cuerpo se arqueaba al sentir la firme mano de Sasuke sobre su erección; en el perfecto gemido que escapó sus labios cuando las caricias del Uchiha aumentaron su fuerza y su tempo; el delicado abandono con que su cuerpo se ofreció al del moreno.

Sin embargo, cuando Sasuke se dispuso a tomar el ansiado premio, la mano del rubio lo detuvo, intentando calmar el agitado ritmo de su respiración y el impulso de su cuerpo, que le empujaba a dejarse llevar por el oscuro fluir de su pasión. El pálido rostro del Uchiha le miraba inquisitivo, y el rubio lo acarició suavemente, recorriendo con sus dorados dedos los delicados rasgos antes de afirmar:

- Sasuke, si estás es la primera vez que lo haces…bien, esta no es la mejor posición – aunque levemente azorado, la voz del rubio era firme, de los dos él era el que tenía experiencia y había ciertas cosas que, de no hacerse bien podrían provocar un daño inesperado.

- ¿Y que sugieres enton…?- incompleta, la frase murió antes de ser pronunciada, retenida por una mezcla de sorpresa y un deseo tan profundo, que hacía palidecer lo que hasta ese momento había sentido.

Ante sus mismos ojos, el rubio ninja se había girado hasta quedar de espaldas ante él, la deliciosa curva de sus glúteos plenamente resaltada cuando, sin preámbulo alguno, el joven rubio dispuso su cuerpo hasta quedar plenamente expuesto, ofreciéndose de una forma absoluta.

Intentando calmar su respiración, su sonrojado rostro apoyado entre sus brazos, Naruto no tuvo que aguardar mucho hasta sentir las manos del Uchiha sobre su cuerpo, acariciando rectas líneas y tentadoras curvas, abriendo y preparando con una pericia que hizo al rubio morder sus labios para no gritar el nombre del moreno. Finalmente, la sensación de los dedos del Uchiha desapareció, su cuerpo inconscientemente siguiéndolos en su retirada, vibrando con el placer que le habían proporcionado. Sin embargo, la espera no duró más que unos instantes, el cuerpo del Uchiha poseyendo el suyo de la forma más íntima posible.

Esta vez, no pudo contener el grito, que era el nombre de Sasuke envuelto en un profundo y apasionado gemido. Como tampoco pudo retener el movimiento de su propio cuerpo, contra las caderas del Uchiha. Sus movimientos le eran tan instintivos como respirar, la enloquecedora cadencia de aquel placer algo que había intuido en otros encuentros, pero nunca gustado de forma plena, si alguna duda le quedaba de que su cuerpo había sido hecho a medida para el de Sasuke, desapareció para siempre. Una de las manos que agarraba su cadera se deslizó, acariciadora, hasta el lugar donde su placer se acumulaba y, con el ritmo de los blancos dedos acompasando el del cuerpo poseyendo el suyo, Naruto fue incapaz de contener por más tiempo la ola de su pasión, aterradora en su intensidad que le llevó a su culminación. Durante unos instantes sólo pudo sentir el placer, envolvente, absoluto; mientras la posesión de su cuerpo continuaba hasta que, con un suave gruñido y una última acometida, se detuvo, la prueba del placer del Uchiha deslizándose en su interior, mientras sus dos cuerpos aún unidos, se dejaban caer sobre el duro lecho.

Aunque ligeramente agitada, el ritmo de la respiración del Uchiha era más pausado que la del rubio ninja, sus brazos níveos un perfecto contraste contra la dorada piel de Naruto, cuyo cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente a la curva que el de Sasuke le ofrecía, seguro y a salvo; una pequeña criatura en su madriguera.

A pesar del sudor, el cuerpo de Naruto desprendía un suave y natural olor, fresco y a la vez terreno, como el del viento cuando lleva el eco de la húmeda tierra.

Ninguno de estos detalles había podido apreciar la vez anterior, preocupado como estaba por el efecto del rubio sobre él, por la forma en que sus bien sometidas emociones se habían liberado, desequilibrando su fría calma.

Ahora no sentía frío, pero tampoco el oscuro tumulto de aquella noche en Konoha, por primera vez desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba en paz, todo lo que había querido por fin en sus manos.

La cálida presencia en sus brazos se movió con suavidad, provocando que un murmullo de protesta se escapase de su boca. Sin embargo, el dorado ser no tardó mucho en volver a sus brazos, sólo lo suficiente para retirar la evidencia de sus actividades de sus cuerpos, lavando rápidamente el húmedo paño antes de devolverlo a su lugar.

Mientras acogía de nuevo a Naruto junto a él, una pregunta insidiosa se deslizó en la mente del moreno, algo que se le había hecho evidente en los dos encuentros amorosos entre él y el rubio shinobi.

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó, su boca contra el dorado cabello

- Hummm – la medio contestación del rubio evidenciaba claramente que estaba más que satisfecho con estar entre los brazos de Sasuke, y que una charla post –coital no era, precisamente, la mayor de sus prioridades. Sin embargo, la pregunta en la mente del Uchiha precisaba una respuesta aunque ésta, probablemente, no iba ser de su agrado.

- ¿Con cuántos te has acostado antes de mí?

Toda la placentera modorra que lo estaba invadiendo, abandonó de golpe su cuerpo, lo inesperado, y brusco, de la pregunta de Sasuke tomándolo absolutamente desprevenido.

- ¿El qué? – inquirió, mientras se sentaba en la cama, instintivamente alejándose del moreno.

- ¿Que con cuántos…?

- Lo oí perfectamente la primera vez – replicó el rubio- lo que no entiendo es a que viene esa pregunta.

- Pues a mí me parece lógica – replico el Uchiha fríamente, mientras se incorporaba levemente sobre sus brazos – es obvio que has estado con alguien y quiero saber con quién. No me gusta que toquen lo que es mío.

- Oye, teme – Naruto estaba empezando a sulfurarse y mucho, lo que le faltaba; un despliegue del sentido de la propiedad Uchiha - ¿qué te hace pensar que iba estar esperando por ti mientras tú decidías si volver o no a Konoha?-

- Que sé que has estado enamorado de mí desde niño y que tú no eres del tipo que se acuesta con cualquiera – respondió el Uchiha con la misma eficiencia que si estuviera realizando un informe, absolutamente seguro de la veracidad de su afirmación.

Naruto intentó negarlo, entre avergonzado e irritado de que sus sentimientos fueran tan evidentes para Sasuke, mientras que los del Uchiha eran un misterio para él. Sin embargo, no lo hizo, era absurdo negar la evidencia y tampoco tenía mucho sentido; él mismo podía reconocer esa reacción como un resto de la infantil rivalidad, que no aceptaba que el moreno tuviese una ventaja tan grande sobre él.

- Pues si sabes tanto de mí, entonces sabrás por qué lo hice.

Una súbita realización cruzo el rostro de Sasuke, al comprender la velada información que las palabras del rubio encerraban.

- ¿Cuándo fue?

- No mucho antes de que tú regresaras – respondió con calma el rubio, aunque sus ojos azules evitaban los de Sasuke, haciendo difícil para el Uchiha adivinar los sentimientos de Naruto – unos tres meses. Llegué de una misión y al ir a ver a Tsunade me dio la agradable noticia. Me dijo que había querido hacerlo ella, en vez de consentir que me enterase por un mensajero cualquiera.

- ¿Y…?- Sasuke empezó a la pregunta, pero nunca llegó a terminarla. Tampoco se hizo necesario, pues la respuesta de Naruto fue clara.

- Neji – aunque aún sin alzar la vista, la determinación del rubio ninja no flaqueó, la única muestra de su nerviosismo, el suave jugueteo de sus dedos sobre la áspera sábana – Yo…se lo pedí a él, y accedió y lo siento si no te gusta Sasuke – los ojos azules se alzaron, mirándole, una suave resignación mezclada con firmeza brillando en sus expresivas profundidades – pero no me arrepiento.

Sasuke respiró hondo, luchando con un súbito deseo de buscar al Hyuuga y arrancarle sus preciosos ojos, entre otras cosas. Y, sin embargo, la única culpa del portador del byakugan había sido acompañar a un amigo en uno de los momentos más delicados y difíciles de la vida de un ninja. En la paradójica protección que le había dado ser el supuesto futuro recipiente de Orochimaru, Sasuke había olvidado lo que suponía el paso del tiempo para todos los ninjas, los de Konoha incluidos; que un día serían adultos a los ojos del consejo, y que ese día su cuerpo podría usarse en las misiones de una forma nueva, pues ¿qué mejor forma de acercarse, sonsacar información o eliminar a un objetivo que después del acto de la pasión? Sabiendo eso, todo ninja buscaba un compañero; a veces un amigo, a veces un maestro y, a veces, sólo a veces y sólo los más afortunados, la persona amada; con el que pasar ese primer, e irrepetible momento. Porque los shinobis eran armas para su aldea, pero también seres humanos; y antes que dar esa parte de sí mismos a un completo desconocido, al que probablemente tendrían que ejecutar después, preferían entregársela a alguien que, al menos, honraría ese momento. Nunca ningún ninja había negado a otro esa petición, que en sí misma, era un honor.

Leer las emociones de Sasuke era algo difícil en el mejor de los casos y, realmente, Naruto no sabía como iba asimilar todo aquello. Así que, cuando los firmes brazos del Uchiha se cerraron en torno suyo, atrayéndole contra el blanco y firme cuerpo, el joven rubio experimentó la dulce punzada del alivio y la felicidad.

- Lo siento – esas palabras en la boca de Sasuke eran un mundo en sí mismas, y Naruto no las mancilló preguntando su causa, los dos sabía a que se refería – tendría que haber sido yo.

- Sí – sus brazos en torno a la firme espalda, su boca contra el suave cuello, Naruto se encontró protegido contra el dolor que tantas veces había acompañado ese mismo pensamiento en su cabeza – pero está bien, todo está bien ahora. Y, antes de que lo preguntes, no hubo más. Fuera por la protección de Tsunade o por simple casualidad, no tuve ninguna misión que necesitase de ese tipo de actuación.

- Me alegro entonces, de verdad que lo hago.

Los minutos se extendieron perezosos, el silencio cómodo entre los dos, como hacía mucho que no pasaba, hasta que, casi en un susurro la voz de Sasuke preguntó:

- ¿Cómo fue? – una pausa antes de matizar- ¿Fue bueno para ti?

- Todo lo bueno que puede ser entre dos personas que no se aman y que, al menos en mi caso, aún no han experimentado el deseo siquiera. No digo nada de Neji; creo que, al menos físicamente, yo le atraía, y fue amable y paciente y tierno. Más de lo que se podía pedir a nadie dadas las circunstancias. No traicionó mi confianza, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Nunca lo haría, es un amigo.

- Por eso no está muerto – anunció Sasuke, su voz fría y calma, constatando un simple hecho.

- Sasuke – Naruto se revolvió entre los brazos del moreno sin mucho resultado, pues estos se negaban a permitirle alejarse – eso no tiene sentido. Y lo sabes – protestó el rubio antes de resignarse a quedar donde estaba y relajarse contra el firme cuerpo a su lado.

- Me da igual que no tenga sentido – las blancas manos se posaron sobre el firme vientre del rubio, justo encima del sello allí dibujado, mientras los labios de Sasuke susurraron en el oído de Naruto una oscura y firme promesa: - Eres mío, Naruto, nadie te volverá a tener mientras yo viva. Y eso, kitsune, es también una promesa.

El rubio ninja no dijo nada, dividido como estaba entre la satisfacción de ser el foco de esa intensidad que sólo con él demostraba Sasuke, y ligeramente molesto por la forma posesiva en que ésta se manifestaba. En fin, con los Uchiha no podía ser una cosa sin la otra, probablemente era una técnica de sangre aún no comprobada, como el sharingan; mientras a Sasuke no le diese por tatuarle un abanico o algo así tal vez podría convivir con ello.

Con esos pensamientos en la mente y una satisfecha sonrisa en el rostro, Naruto dejó que el sueño se apoderase de él, protegido y seguro entre el firme círculo de los brazos de Sasuke.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La respiración del rubio entre sus brazos era suave y pausada, su adorable rostro una visión de la que ahora podía disfrutar sin remordimientos. Tal vez tendría que ser feliz con eso, pero no estaba en su naturaleza conformarse, nunca lo había estado. Era ambicioso y no quería renunciar a nada, esas habían sido sus palabras ante Naruto, y no le había engañado.

Con suma delicadeza, Sasuke posó el cálido cuerpo sobre el lecho, sonriendo ante la forma instintiva en que el rubio se volvía hacia él, buscando el calor. Sin embargo no cedió ante la plácida tentación de la dorada forma, observando como volvía a sumergirse en un tranquilo sueño, tal era la confianza del rubio en él. No quería volver a traicionarla, pero si tenía que hacerlo, por el bien de Naruto, por el de los dos, lo haría. Cuando todo aquello terminase tendría poder; poder para cumplir su venganza; poder para hacer realidad los sueños de su kitsune. Su camino, que antes terminaba en el momento de matar a su hermano, se extendía ahora hacia el futuro; si Naruto estaba a su lado realmente tenía algo por lo que vivir. Pero antes se necesitaban sacrificios, por parte de todos.

Con este propósito en su mente, las gráciles manos del Uchiha se posaron sobre el tatuado vientre de Naruto; la combinación de sellos grabada en su mente por su inesperado aliado. Con la liberación final, un brillo rojizo se extendió sobre el cuerpo del rubio su cuerpo arqueándose bajo el poder liberado, antes de volver a relajarse.

Un instante después, los ojos del ninja se abrieron, su bello azul desaparecido totalmente bajo un rojo primal; sus sensuales labios entreabriéndose para mostrar el perfecto filo de unos blancos colmillos; la inocencia de su rostro ocultada por una conciencia y un propósito milenarios.

- Bien hecho, pequeño Uchiha – la oscura y grave voz del Kyuubi surgió del cuerpo de Naruto – realmente no esperaba menos de un descendiente de Madara.

Una sonrisa, no muy diferente de la del demonio, se dibujó en la curva perfecta de la boca de Sasuke, mientras en sus ojos, el rojo y el negro del sharingan surgía como siniestro reflejo de los salvajes orbes del bijuu.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nota de la autora: Por si a alguien le interesa ( ejem¿le interesa a alguien? Xd xd) Este fic fue ideado como una serie, lo del one shot fue porque no me animaba y así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro con el regalo de gossa, pero visto que algunos de vosotros queríais leerlo, pues aquí está. Aunque yo soy muy del gusto de los finales abiertos, y sin motivación decaigo… ( ejem, la sutileza no es lo mío xd) ( goooossssa )

Nota de la autora (2):Lo de Sasuke "uke" (xd) fue también cosa del regalín, y para que me saliera medianamente coherente además de virgen, tuve que sacarlo de su entorno, debilitarlo emocionalmente y meter al Kyuubi. Y aún así mandó él. Conclusión: como la cabra tira al monte, Sasuke tira a seme; es su personalidad, se le da de maravilla y encima Narutín encantado… ( y yo tb xd) ( y nekoi –chan!!! )


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers: _Naruto_ no es mío, todas las referencias a la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la editorial Shueisha a Masashi Kishimoto y a las diferentes compañías y editoriales que comparten los derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, si puede ser considerado mío. Por desgracia sigo siendo igual de pobre que antes de escribirlo, eso sí, mucho más feliz.

Disclaimers (2): Por si todavía hay algún despistado, AQUÍ HAY YAOI, eso es, jóvenes hermosos dándose amor, esencialmente Naruto y Sasuke. Sin embargo, y puesto que en la variedad está el gusto, habrá otras parejas que os animo a adivinar (aunque tampoco lo pongo muy difícil).

Dedicado, como siempre, a mis niñas, (we are fighting dreamers, girls) . A Rya, (aunque no le gusta este fandom ) y a todos los que os molestáis en dejarme review. Sois el alimento de mi musa.

**VIENTO Y FUEGO CAP. III**

- Huaaah ¿qué es esto? – preguntó un sorprendido Naruto mientras observaba la magnífica mansión ante sus ojos.

- Evidentemente un complejo familiar, palurdo ignorante – fue la réplica de su compañera de equipo, su voz llena de irritado desprecio.

- Ya sé lo que es, baka – replicó el ninja rubio con fastidio – pero ¿por qué tiene Sasuke una casa así? No sabía que hubiese Uchihas fuera de Konoha.

- ¡No te refieras a Sasuke – kun con esa familiaridad, estúpido enclenque! – replicó Karin, dirigiendo una mirada de odio al rubio zorro que había seducido con malas artes a su adorado jefe conduciéndolo a una depravada relación.

- ¡Oye, para ya de insultarme…

- Venga niños, ya está bien – intervino el ninja de pelo azul con una sonrisa maliciosa que denunciaba la gracia que todo aquello le estaba causando – estáis llamando la atención. Al jefe no le gusta nada eso.

Efectivamente la trifulca entre el ninja rubio y la kunoichi morena estaba haciendo que varias de las personas que los habían salido a recibir, los mirasen con expresión extraña. Si bien sus rostros mantenían una cortés impasibilidad.

- Si mis señores son tan amables – indicó una de las muchachas, realizando una formal inclinación – sus habitaciones están listas, tal como ha indicado el daimyo.

- Oh no, Uzumaki –san – señaló otra, una linda muchacha morena, cuando el rubio ninja intentó seguir a sus nuevos compañeros – ellos se dirigen al ala de invitados. El daimyo ha especificado que usted debe instalarse en el ala familiar.

Sin acabar de entender lo que estaba pasando, Naruto desvió la mirada hacia los otros integrantes de Hebi, notando la impía sonrisa de Suigetsu y la mirada de profundo odio de Karin ante las palabras de la doncella. Bien, cualquier cosa que enfureciese a la morena kunoichi no podía ser tan mala.

- ¿ Pero qué estas diciendo? – Se volvió Karin contra la pobre muchacha - ¿por qué este – y señaló a Naruto – va a instalarse cerca de Sa… del daimyo – se corrigió – y yo aparte? Estás equivocada, tonta.

- Y alguien sigue negando la evidencia – musitó Suigetsu por lo bajo, lo que le granjeó una mirada fulminante de su compañera y un suspiro de resignación de Juugo, que ya estaba empezando a cansarse de todo aquello.

- Perdón, Karin – sama – replicó la doncella, en un perfecto y neutral tono, mientras se inclinaba – pero las órdenes del…

- Qué estás equivocada – empezó a protestar de nuevo la joven morena

- Y tú ciega – siguió molestando Suigetsu

- ¿Quieres….- empezó a decir la ninja, mientras se volvía hacia se compañero de pelo azul, antes de ser súbitamente interrumpida

- QUERÉIS CALLAROS LOS DOS – la voz de Juugo era un rugido, que enmudeció a sus compañeros – Lleváis todo el día así, todo el día – poco a poco las marcas del sello comenzaban a aparecer, a medida que el animo del ninja de pelo oscuro se encendía – Naruto irá con nuestro lider, porque es su amante, duermen juntos y tienen sexo. Punto. Ahora vayámonos - exigió, dirigiéndose a una de las construcciones a la izquierda. Dejando a un sonriente Suigetsu, una furiosa Karin y un, profunda, terriblemente, azorado Naruto a sus espaldas. La joven doncella, perfectamente entrenada, no dijo nada, su faz una máscara de calma absoluta.

- ¿No te encanta cuando saca ese lado dominante, Karin – chan? – replicó el ninja de pelo azul antes de seguir a su compañero, su habitual y afilada sonrisa otorgándole un aire entre lo travieso y lo peligroso.

La ninja morena no se molestó en replicar a ese comentario, si lo hacía era posible que Juugo se enfadase aún más y no era algo a lo que quisiese enfrentarse. Realmente lo único que no soportaba era la presencia de ese despreciable shinobi rubio con ellos, estaba claro que tenía sometido a su adorado Sasuke- kun a algún tipo de jutsu que lo había vuelto de "esa" forma. Por mucho que el asqueroso de Suigetsu insinuase cosas horrible de su hermoso líder ella sabía que estaba equivocado. Aunque fuese lo último que hiciese libraría a Sasuke-kun de la terrible influencia de ese zorro y por fin estarían juntos, el destino los había unido, de ella nacería la siguiente generación de Uchihas. Con ese pensamiento en mente, la kunoichi se permitió tranquilizarse, sí, Sasuke sería suyo, costara lo que costase.

Mientras seguía a la tranquila muchacha que le servía de guía por los intricados pasillos de madera, Naruto reprimió un bostezo. Desde que había abandonado Konoha, apenas tres días, el cansancio era un compañero constante y no alcanzaba a entender la razón. No era su, últimamente, agitada vida nocturna, pues las horas de sueño eran más que suficientes para recuperarse y, por otro lado, su agotamiento era distinto, como si su fuerza estuviese desapareciendo. Apenas si podía seguir el ritmo de sus compañeros al desplazarse, lo que provocaba ácidos comentarios sobre su ineptitud por parte de Karin, señalando que el nuevo miembro no era más que una carga. Extrañamente, Sasuke no parecía tener la misma opinión, llegando incluso a amonestar a Karin, prohibiéndole que volviese a comentar nada sobre la presencia del rubio ninja, eso, había dicho el moreno Uchiha, era asunto suyo y no de ella.

A pesar de la infantil satisfacción que el hecho de que Sasuke le defendiera suscitaba en él, una parte más madura no alcanzaba a sentirse cómodo. Algo le estaba pasando y no entendía qué.

Parándose ante una amplia puerta, la muchacha se arrodilló, abriéndola con suave gracia, mientras pedía a Naruto:

- Adelante, por favor, Uzumaki –san, el daimyo le está esperando.

Un poco desconcertado, el rubio ninja entró en la amplia habitación, mientras la puerta se cerraba discretamente detrás suyo.

Todo allí hablaba de poder y riqueza, los cuidados materiales de los tatami, las exquisitez de los biombos, las cuidadas caligrafías que pendían de los muros… A un lado de la habitación, contemplando el hermoso jardín verde que se extendía rodeando el palacio estaba Uchiha Sasuke.

- Sasuke- gritó el rubio ninja mientras se acercaba a él - ¿dónde estabas? Te fuiste nada más entrar y ¿qué hacemos aquí¿Dónde está ese daimyo?

- Aquí, Naruto – replicó el moreno Uchiha, una media sonrisa en su hermoso rostro y el rojo del sharingan brillando en su mirada – yo soy el daimyo.

Un suave viento del norte soplaba sobre los árboles, su fresco aliente agitando las hermosas y frondosas copas. Sasuke le miraba tranquilo, parte de su mente concentrada en mantener el juego de su ilusión, mientras otra atendía al pequeño resumen que su rubio amante había obtenido de su explicación.

- Es decir – el adorable ninja se había sentado junto al moreno Uchiha, sus piernas casi rozándose, el suave calor de su cuerpo una difícil tentación que Sasuke jugaba a resistir, sabiendo que podía permitirse el lujo de caer en ella – que él señor de estas tierras murió en una escaramuza con unos renegados y qué tu usaste los poderes del sharingan para que todos te vean como él y así acceder a sus riquezas – el bello rostro se mostraba ligeramente molesto, sus rasgos frunciéndose en un mohín que el moreno deseó alisar con sus dedos.

- Es un poco más complicado, pero has captado la esencia, sí – ojalá tuviese un poco más de tiempo antes de irse, la noche pasada en el camino no había sido propicia para gozar del delicioso cuerpo del rubio, y el suyo propio se lo estaba reprochando.

- Pero eso….- Naruto luchó para encontrar las palabras sin que resultasen del todo ofensivas – no es muy noble ¿ no?...Engañar a tanta gente.

- Míralo de esta forma – Sasuke se levantó, deshaciendo los pliegues del formal kimono y mostrando bajo ellos un uniforme negro, liso que marcaba cada perfecto contorno y bien formado músculo – si no fuera por mí, este estado sería un caos, con la lucha por la sucesión y los enemigos a las puertas. Así que, estoy haciendo de una situación inevitable algo ventajoso para todos.

Algo en aquella lógica no acababa de convencer al rubio, pero tampoco estaba en condiciones de protestar mucho, y menos con el rumbo que sus pensamientos estaban tomando, enfrentados a la muy sensual realidad de un Uchiha en semejante traje.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó el rubio incorporándose para, a continuación, acercarse a Sasuke, ocupado en añadir las sujeciones de su espada al estilo anbu.

- Nosotros, Naruto – el Uchiha se acercó, una mano acariciando las marcadas mejillas – tú te quedas.

Una protesta empezó a formarse en los labios del shinobi, antes de ser cortada por un posesivo beso, los perfectos labios de Sasuke cubriendo los suyos, su lengua demandando una entrada que, por supuesto, le fue concedida.

La mano del Uchiha se hundió en el rubio cabello de Naruto, obligando a éste a ladear la cabeza, mientras sus enormes ojos se azules se cerraban ante la intensidad del beso. Sus brazos, instintivamente, rodeando la esbelta cintura de Sasuke, mientras éste devoraba su boca, sin dejar un solo centímetro de ella sin acariciar.

Cuando por fin se separaron, un suave roce de los labios y un delicado mordisco por parte de Sasuke, la respiración del rubio estaba agitada, su acostumbrado rubor extendiéndose delator. Sin embargo, la única muestra del estado del moreno era el intensísimo color del sharingan, algo que el rubio sabía indicaba su excitación.

- Llevas unos días muy cansado, Naruto – explicó el Uchiha, su pulgar acariciando los labios del rubio, deliciosamente hinchados por sus atenciones – no es prudente que nos acompañes.

La expresión del adorable kitsune se volvió sombría: - Genial, es decir, que **sí** que soy una carga.

Sujetándole la barbilla, el moreno levantó el rostro de su shinobi, el rojo y el negro de sus ojos clavándose en el azul imposible de los de su amado – No, aún no lo comprendes del todo, pero es gracias a ti que cumplir mi camino está cada vez más cerca, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar.

- Pero no puedo ir contigo – protestó, aunque el fondo conocía la realidad¿cómo iba a ser útil en una misión si a veces le parecía que no le era posible tenerse en pie?

- No importa estás cumpliendo tu misión, igual – un último beso y el moreno Uchiha se acercó a la puerta, antes de añadir: - todos aquí están para servirte, descansa, no volveremos hasta la noche.

Y con esas palabras, el poderoso ninja se alejó, la puerta cerrándose tras suya. Con un suspiro, Naruto se sentó en el amplio futón detrás de uno de los elaborados biombos. No le gustaba nada que Sasuke se fuera con los otros miembros de Hebi y lo dejase atrás, pero él mismo notaba como sus ojos se cerraban mientras reflexionaba sobre su situación. Realmente estaba muy cansado, pensó, reclinándose sobre el futón mientras sus ojos se cerraban, su último y nada lógico pensamiento destinado a la predilección que Sasuke parecía tener por los trajes provocadores y el hecho de que a cierta kunoichi más le valía tener las manos quietas sino quería perder una… o las dos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una blanca mano elevó la ficha antes de depositarla en la posición elegida, dedos delicados que, sin embargo, hablaban de una fuerza terrible, escondida excepto para aquellos que sabían buscarla. La mano no desmerecía la hermosa armonía del cuerpo, ni éste la graciosa perfección del rostro, donde delicados y aristocráticos rasgos se veían enmarcados por la suave y brillante cascada de seda negra que era el cabello. Sin embargo, si un rasgo señalaba al concentrado joven, eran sus característicos ojos, del suave color de la lavanda nueva y que, como espejos suavemente coloreados, reflejaban las miradas de los otros sin dejar que se asomaran a su interior.

Ese peculiar rasgo, era compartido por su joven rival, un enorme parecido físico delatándolos como familia.

Durante unos minutos, la aparentemente delicada muchacha se detuvo a pensar la jugada, antes de declarar :- Me rindo, Neji- kun, ya no tengo nada que hacer. Sigo siendo bastante mala.

- Nada de eso, Hinata–san – fue la amable réplica – has mejorado mucho en este tiempo. Al igual que en tantas cosas.

La joven Hyuuga notó como un involuntario sonrojo se extendía por sus mejillas ante las palabras de su primo, aún no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos y, si bien en los últimos años, la confianza entre ella y Neji se había incrementado, estaba en su naturaleza sentirse incómoda ante las muestras de afecto. Aunque para ella fuesen como la suave lluvia sobre la seca tierra.

- Aún así tendrías que pedirle a Shikamaru que jugase contigo, sería un rival más igualado.

- Puede…- el joven sonrió a su prima, empezando a recoger las fichas del juego- pero me gusta pasar tiempo contigo.

Mientras el rubor retomaba aún con más fuerza su dominio sobre su rostro, una pregunta se introdujo insidiosa en su mente, asociada a la idea de otra persona que solía ocupar también el tiempo de su primo.

- Neji –kun - la joven alargó su mano alcanzando varias fichas, sus dedos rozando la suave piel de su primo, retirándose con la suave calidez de éste aún en sus yemas.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Realmente Naruto – kun se ha ido a Suna?

El moreno joven no elevó su rostro, simplemente continuando su metódica labor, al tiempo que replicaba:- ¿Qué crees?

- Creo… – la voz de la joven se volvió aún más suave, sus ojos lavanda fijos en sus propios dedos, jugando nerviosamente con los pliegues de su kimono, ni siquiera el paso del tiempo y su entrenamiento habían podido corregir ese hábito suyo - Creo que Naruto – kun se ha ido tras Sasuke, y que la Godaime se lo ha permitido y que el kazekage la apoya. Creo que los dos han puesto sus sentimientos por encima de su objetividad… y creo que los dos han actuado bien.

- Entonces no andas errada – el joven acabó de recoger, sus manos descansando sobre la perfecta curva de su cuerpo, dispuesto en la correcta postura que tanto él como su prima adoptaban ya de forma inconsciente – en nada.

Hinata sonrió, en su tímida manera, apenas si un movimiento de los finos labios, pero capaz de transmitir su felicidad con ese gesto. Realmente Neji había cambiado mucho, todos ellos habían cambiados. Seguramente no fuesen la mejor generación de ninjas de Konoha, no en poder, sino en el hecho de que entre ellos se consideraban amigos, familia. Incluso Sai estaba cambiando, a pesar de que habían descubierto que procedía de la misma Raiz, la rama más fanática y entregada de los anbu, yo todos sabían a quién debían eso.

- ¿Lo saben todos? – preguntó suavemente Neji, sus sentidos alerta a su alrededor, atento a la mínima variación de chakra que señalase la presencia de un intruso.

- Los que conocemos la…- la kunochi luchó por encontrar una palabra adecuada – relación entre Naruto-kun y Sasuke –kun, sí. No es muy difícil encontrar una relación, dudo que el resto haya asociado la desaparición de uno y la misión del otro. No tienen por qué.

- ¿Cómo se lo tomaron? – la inquietud tras la pregunta era genuina, los lazos entre Naruto y sus amigos eran fuertes, y alguno podía no tomarse la decisión del rubio ninja demasiado bien.

- Bueno… algunos, especialmente Sakura, no están muy contentos…yo tampoco si te digo la verdad - la voz de Hinata se volvió casi imperceptible, a nadie le eran desconocidos los sentimientos que la joven Hyuuga albergaba hacia el joven rubio. El tiempo y la conciencia de no verse correspondida habían disminuido su intensidad, pero su corazón aún guardaba resquicios de aquel primer amor, aunque en esos momentos otro se estuviese abriendo paso con fuerza.

- Pero lo aceptáis – continuó Neji, leyendo en su prima y hablando por sí mismo – como yo, como todos los que lo quer… lo apreciamos – se corrigió, la mínima pausa en su inflexión mostrando su tumulto interior, a pesar de la creciente confianza entre los dos, aún le costaba hablar de sus sentimientos, sólo con una persona se había sentido libre de las férreas trabas que su educación y su condición le imponían, y esa persona ya no estaba - porque sabemos que, sin Sasuke, Naruto nunca ha sido feliz, no realmente. Y si tenemos que poner su felicidad antes que la nuestra – las lágrimas caían suaves por las pálidas mejillas de su prima, discretas, como la propia Hinata – lo haremos. Na? Hinata –san?

La kunoichi asintió, mientras intentaba controlar su llanto. Era estúpido lo sabía, pero las palabras de su primo habían sido un eco de sus propios sentimientos, conocía a Neji, tal vez mejor que nadie, con excepción de Naruto y sabía que él no daría voz a su tristeza. Así que ella lo hacía por los dos. Aún así, las lágrimas eran para la intimidad y seguramente estaba haciendo sentirse incómodo a su primo, así que intentó contenerse, luchando contra aquellas lágrimas rebeldes.

El suave tacto de unos dedos contra sus mejillas la sorprendió, dedos que sabían donde estaban los lugares que causaban la muerte en los hombres, la consolaban ahora. Corteses, respetuosos, pero ofreciendo un calmado afecto que, para ella no tenía precio, más aún conociendo cuánto costaban esas demostraciones a su reservado primo.

El ruido de unos levísimos pasos en su dirección los sobresaltó, Hinata secando rápidamente sus lágrimas mientras el rostro de Neji adoptaba su habitual expresión de fría calma. Como si realmente hubiesen acabado la partida hacía sólo unos instantes.

Mientras se acercaba a su hermana y su primo, Hanabi pudo percibir un resto de tensión en la atmósfera, pero rápidamente lo atribuyó a lo que ella creía era la incomodidad de su primo ante su hermana mayor. Era cierto que era cortés con Hinata, y que entre ellos en ocasiones se mostraba cierta familiaridad, pero en su opinión eso no era más que una consecuencia de los impecables modales y educación de su hermoso primo.

Seguramente, Neji la despreciaba, pero era demasiado cortés para actuar de forma incorrecta con la heredera del clan. Con la tristemente débil heredera de los Hyuuga. La conciencia de que su débil hermana sería la cabeza del clan había sido una causa de dolor para ella en su infancia, cuando aún no conocía los entresijos de la familia. Ahora sabía que existían formas de evitar esa situación, de evitar esa vergüenza para el clan y de proporcionarle lo que más quería.

- Hinata – sama – anunció con una suave inclinación – nuestro padre llama por ti. Ha llegado un mensajero de parte del consejo.

- Ha… hai – titubeó la mayor de las hermanas antes de incorporarse – Neji –kun, discúlpame, por favor.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de saludar, cuando su prima se alejaba ya en dirección a la sala principal. Cuando la cabeza del clan llamaba, nadie le hacía esperar y, así, Neji se quedó a solas con Hanibi, la más pequeña de sus primas sentándose en frente suyo.

La presencia de la joven Hyuuga no resultaba del todo cómoda para Neji, que no acababa de asimilar los cambios que habían tenido lugar en su relación con la joven ninja. De una inicial y fría indiferencia, a una continúa atención en tan sólo unos años. La joven aprovechaba cualquier momento libre para estar con él y en sus ojos brillaba, en ocasiones, algo que sólo podía definirse como adoración. Todos los jóvenes pasaban por esos momentos, le habían dicho, que constituía una etapa normal en su desarrollo y normalmente esos primeros enamoramientos se difuminaban con el tiempo. Sin embargo, de eso hacía ya tres años, y fuera lo que fuese lo que sentía Hanabi, no había desaparecido.

- ¿Has estado jugando al go? – preguntó la joven, observando los recipientes de las fichas y el tablero enfrente suya

- Sí, con Hinata –sama – replicó con tono frío Neji, molesto por tener que señalar lo evidente.

- Oh…- la joven hizo una pausa antes de añadir con cierto tono arrogante: – Juega conmigo también, yo juego mucho mejor que ella.

Sin responder, Neji se levantó, realizando una cortés inclinación antes de replicar :- Lo siento, pero ya he descuidado mis deberes lo suficiente. En otra ocasión, seguro. Ahora, Hanabi – san, si me disculpas…

- Sí, sí claro – añadió la joven ninja, aunque innecesariamente, pues ya su primo abandonaba la habitación en un acto que para cualquier otro hubiese indicado lo muy molesto que se encontraba el Hyuuga.

No así para Hanabi, que sólo podía pensar en la perfección de su primo, en la conjunción de belleza y poder que era su primo. Los dioses habían sido crueles al hacerle nacer dentro de la segunda familia, era Neji quien merecía ser heredero y no su indigna hermana. Pero ella lo tenía todo planeado y, contando con el favor de su padre, su sueño era más que viable.

No era tan difícil, a pesar de ser primos, ellos eran los Hyuuga más poderosos, sus hijos serían fuertes y traerían honor al clan y, gracias a ella, y a su rango, Neji entraría en la primera familia. Y con su hermana…ya se vería, había muchas formas de eliminar el obstáculo que su presencia suponía y la mayor parte de ellos, perfectamente aceptables. Sí, Neji ocuparía el lugar que merecía como cabeza de los Hyuuga, con su esposa Hanabi a su lado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El lugar donde, supuestamente, se encontraba una de las bases de Akatsuki era una antigua aldea de campesinos, ahora abandonada, sus calles y edificios en apariencia desiertos y ni el más mínimo rastro que señalase la presencia de un chakra poderoso.

- Suigetsu- llamó Sasuke, sus ojos fijos en el lugar, alertas a cualquier cambio - ¿Estás seguro de que tu informante no te engañó?

- Oh, muy seguro, jefe – respondió el ninja de pelo azul con un tono tranquilo y ligeramente pícaro, sus puntiagudos dientes asomando en su habitual, e inquietante, sonrisa – me conocen lo suficiente para saber qué suele pasarles a los que me mienten – La mirada desaprobadora de su líder ante sus palabras sólo hizo que su sonrisa aumentara aún más, sus ojos adquiriendo una expresión que intentaba ser inocente sin conseguirlo, por supuesto, "Suigetsu" e "inocente" no eran dos palabras que congeniasen bien.

- Puede ser que lo hubiese engañado a él – intervino Karin, analizando sus alrededores – sobre todo si sabían que íbamos tras suyo, dudo que a estas alturas la muerte de Orochimaru sea un secreto y menos con la costumbre de Sasuke – kun de dejar vivos a sus enemigos.

- ¿ Es eso un reproche, Karin? – Sasuke se volvió, las espirales del sharingan girando lentamente, como lánguidas serpientes en un mar de sangre – Puedo empezar contigo, si quieres.

- No, no, Sasuke –kun – negó la kunoichi, un ligero temor extendiéndose por su cuerpo, ante el oscuro tono del hermoso ninja – nunca insinuaría eso, sólo que cualquiera puede habernos visto cuando atacamos las instalaciones.

- Parece mentira de ti, Karin – intervino Suigetsu- fiarte tan poco de nuestro aguerrido líder. ¿No sabes lo que hacen esos preciosos ojitos suyos? – el joven de pelo azul ignoró la mirada asesina de su líder ante el comentario – Una mirada así por encima, un poquito de chackra y adiós memorias. Menos mal que tú eres la experta en información ¿eh?

Karin no respondió, mientras para sus adentros asesinaba a Suigetsu de mil formas diferentes, cada una más dolorosa que la anterior. Bastante malo era que su adorado líder hubiese pensado que le recriminaba, cosa que jamás haría, por supuesto, sin que el asqueroso pervertido de Suigetsu la hubiera dejado en evidencia. Pero Karin era paciente, siempre lo había sido, ya encontraría su momento.

- Todo esto…- la grave voz de Juugo hizo que todos se volviesen hacia él, todos excepto Sasuke, cuya mirada seguía fija en algún punto en el horizonte, una intensa concentración reflejada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa Juugo? – preguntó Suigetsu.

- Este pueblo ha sido abandonado hace poco, los útiles de labranza están limpios, no hay alimañas y las casas están en perfecto estado. Parece como sí…

- … como si hubiesen tenido que irse a toda prisa – continuó al ninja de ojos turquesa, una expresión seria en su joven rostro.

- Peor – intervino Karin – como si los hubiesen obligado a irse – la joven morena, dirigió su mirada hacia su líder, aún inmóvil. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa.

- Nos han tendido una trampa – dedujo Shuigetsu, mientras sacaba la enorme espada de su funda, observando como el oscuro sello comenzaba a extenderse por el cuerpo de Juugo y Karin adoptaba la posición de guardia, sendos _sais_ en sus manos – y este lugar puede ser una ratonera, hay mil sitios desde donde nos pueden atacar.

- Retiraos – la voz de Sasuke se elevó impasible – hasta las afueras del pueblo y , pase lo que pase, no os acerquéis.

A ninguno se le ocurrió protestar, independientemente de sus personalidades los tres eran shinobis, era más, conocían lo suficiente aquel tono de voz como para hacer otra cosa que no fuera obedecer.

No tardaron más que unos minutos en llegar a las afueras de la aldea, protegidos por los árboles que la rodeaban, observando una extraña nube de polvo acercándose al poblado.

- ¿Por qué se ha quedado allí solo? – protestó Karin - ¿ y que es ese extraño chakra?

- Una invocación – respondió Juugo – han realizado una invocación.

- Y de las gordas – Suigetsu envainó la espada, preparándose para disfrutar del espectáculo – Algo muy lógico si te quieres enfrentar con un portador de sharigan, evitar el contacto directo.

- ¿Qué haces? – Karin empezaba a ponerse histérica, la tierra vibrando con el poder de la invocación, su místico chakra muy superior a lo que ella hubiera conocido – Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Sasuke – kun.

- Vete tú, si quieres – el tono del ninja de pelo azul era absolutamente tranquilo – A mí se me ha ordenado alejarme y quedarme aquí y no pienso desobedecer. Y, Karin,- añadió, su habitual y afilada sonrisa en su rostro - no es que me importe mucho lo que te pase, pero no me apetece ir a buscar otro miembro para Hebi, así que te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

Una silenciosa aserción, fue la respuesta de Juugo a las palabras de su compañero, demostrando a Karin que por parte del serio ninja no encontraría apoyo. Así que, con un creciente temor, la morena ninja se preparó para observar la forma en que se desarrollaban los hechos, la preocupación por su líder dominando sus pensamientos.

Sasuke notó la terrible energía de su adversario, mientras sus ojos lograban divisar, y distinguir, la forma de la invocación. Rodeando el caparazón de una enorme tortuga, se distinguía la forma reptiliana de una serpiente, terribles en su poder y, sin embargo, muy lejos del ser que aparentaban representar. Una fría sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del moreno ninja, mientras comenzaba a invocar el chakra que su peculiar límite de sangre le había permitido adquirir. Realmente, si pretendían engañarle con aquel ser, hacerle pensar que era a la terrible divinidad del norte a quien se enfrentaba, tendrían que haber buscado a alguien menos familiarizado con los dioses, y con los demonios, de lo que él estaba.

El chackra de la criatura sería un adversario formidable incluso para los shinobis más poderosos, pero no para él, no en aquellos momentos. El brillo del sharingan se convirtió en luz, oscura, sanguinolenta, cuyo reflejo teñía la pálida piel dándole una demoníaca apariencia, al tiempo que su poder abría las compuertas que mantenían el robado chakra almacenado. El primer momento fue de una agonía sin límites, cada célula de su cuerpo inundada por una energía no hecha para el cuerpo mortal, nunca había sentido un dolor como aquel, cada átomo de su cuerpo a punto de explotar con la sobrecarga, pero, justo cuando la muerte parecía una inevitable realidad, la agonía se transformó en éxtasis. Una memoria genética, dormida durante varias generaciones, incrustada en su ser despertó, reconociendo el poder como algo suyo, de su misma naturaleza, lo humano mezclándose con lo demoníaco, la verdadera raíz de su clan.

Sobre su cuerpo, el impío sello había despertado, marcando con su extrañamente sensual diseño la blanca perfección del Uchiha. Sobre su espalda, oscuras alas se agitaban suavemente, no las que el sello otorgaba, sino unas mucho más antiguas, mucho más siniestras, a pesar de su mancillada belleza.

El Uchiha invocó el poder a su disposición, rojo y negro, como el sharingan, como el poder del kyubi y la oscuridad de sus alas; atacó, el aire vibrando con su poder, masacrando al pseudo genbu sin apenas esfuerzo, mientras un rastro de destrucción marcaba el lugar por donde su energía había rozado la tierra.

Con un grácil movimiento, Sasuke se elevó brevemente, su poder aún demasiado joven para permitirle más que ese breve movimiento. En su ser vibraba aún el eco del poder, llenándole de una fría alegría, manifestada en la oscura belleza de su sonrisa, donde asomaban los finos colmillos, y en el inquieto aleteo de sus alas de _tengu_.

No muy lejos de allí, el instigador del ataque escapaba incrédulo, sin aún asumir lo que sus sentidos le habían comunicado. Era un ninja poderoso, aunque su poder se centrase esencialmente en la invocación, en las manos de su clan se encontraban algunos de los manuscritos más antiguos y poderosos de los cinco grandes países, manuscritos que mostraban los antiguos rituales de invocación y pacto. Le habían dicho que ese ninja podía ser un potencial peligro, pero estaba claro que sus informadores se habían quedado cortos, la energía que había sentido no era "potencial" era una realidad terrible para la que más les valía ir preparándose. El líder tenía que saber que un nuevo poder había surgido.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Suigetsu estaba sorprendido, realmente sorprendido y, si los rostros de sus compañeros eran un indicador de su estado de ánimo, no era el único. Los tres se miraron en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué decir, calibrando la reacción de los otros ante lo que habían presenciado. El joven ninja de pelo azul miró a Juugo, algo que realizaba con relativa frecuencia desde que se habían conocido, encontrándose con que el serio ninja también lo miraba.

El familiar cosquilleo en su estómago y la forma en que un asomo de sensual tensión se desperezaba en su cuerpo le hizo sonreír, después de tanto tiempo sin forma humana, la misma sensación del deseo era placentera, aunque quedase constantemente insatisfecha. Dirigiéndose a Juugo, que miraba con suspicacia la sonrisa predadora de su compañero, preguntó - ¿Alguien sabía algo de todo esto?

- No – respondió el ninja de pelo oscuro, mientras se dejaba caer hacia el suelo, seguido por sus dos compañeros – los rumores sobre Sasuke no hablaban de que tuviera tanto poder, de hecho, teóricamente, debería ser inferior al otro Uchiha, Itachi.

- ¿Tal vez sea otra manifestación del sello, Juugo? – preguntó Karin, sus ojos oscuros fijos en la dirección donde Sasuke se encontraba.

- No, el sello realiza una distorsión pero no de este calibre, aunque podía percibir su marca en el aura de Sasuke no era la dominante.

- Está volviendo a sus límites normales – intervino Suigetsu, mientras se concentraba-pero hay algo…distinto.

- Sasuke – kun nos lo dirá si lo cree conveniente – la kunoichi se volvió a ellos, ajustándose las gafas – No es asunto nuestro cuestionar a nuestro lider.

- Ah, vale –el ninja de pelo azul se acercó a la kunoichi, su brazo, al pasar, rozando levemente la terriblemente cálida piel de Juugo – entonces ya no vas a protestar porque Sasuke tenga, apasionado, febril, húmedo y ruidoso sexo con su precioso rubio ¿ no? – con cada palabra, el ninja se había ido acercando más y más a su morena compañera, hasta que su voz había sido un ronco susurro contra su oído. Sólo su velocidad le salvó de terminar con un kunai en la garganta, cuando la azorada y enfurecida ninja le atacó, sacando el arma de su bolsillo y dirigiéndola contra el joven de ojos azules con la misma celeridad de una serpiente enfurecida.

Mientras escuchaba la variada selección de epítetos que la kunoichi dedicaba al otro miembro de Hebi, que, evidentemente, encontraba la situación terriblemente divertida, Juugo miró a los cielos, preguntándoles qué mal había cometido en una vida anterior para tener que soportar aquello. Realmente intentar contener unas terribles e impulsivas ansias asesinas era terriblemente difícil con unos compañeros que se comportaban como niños malcriados, especialmente Suigetsu. Era tan distinto a su silencioso amado, tan opuesto en carácter, como era posible serlo entre dos personas; irrespetuoso, egoísta, desvergonzado e inmaduro frente a la cortesía, la entrega, el pudor y la enorme madurez que aquél siempre había tenido. ¿Por qué, entonces, no podía apartarlo de sus pensamientos?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche llamaba a las puertas del cielo de Konoha cuando Neji terminó su encuentro con la Hokage y por fin pudo regresar a la casa familiar de los Hyuuga. La rubia dirigente de la aldea le había llamado para informarle de que su actuación como capitán de los anbu había complacido enormemente al consejo, cosa que a Neji no le importaba demasiado, y que probablemente sería promocionado a coordinador de equipos, un puesto de poder que nunca un miembro del Bunke había alcanzado.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos no se centraban en su futura promoción, sino que volvían una y otra vez a Naruto. La influencia del rubio shinobi le había permitido acercarse a los demás, ayudándole a eliminar el nido que el rencor y el odio habían formado en su corazón, para así dejar espacio a otros sentimientos. El Hyuuga ya no era el ser solitario de hacía unos años, había establecido lazos con sus compañeros de equipo, con su prima, incluso con su tío, sin embargo ellos no eran lo que quería.

Las nubes avanzaban con la noche, anunciando la inminencia de la lluvia, un aire frío agitaba las hojas de los árboles y alborotaba la sedosa cabellera del ninja. Este elevó sus claros ojos al cielo, la sombra de una memoria en su mente; había sido en una noche como esa cuando Naruto se le había acercado, su moreno rostro deliciosamente coloreado por el azoramiento y le había ofrecido su primera vez.

El recuerdo aún tenía el poder de llamar al deseo en el cuerpo de Neji, pero nada como lo que había sentido en aquella noche, ante la promesa de alcanzar lo que sólo sus sueños le habían ofrecido.

Si cerraba los ojos aún le parecía sentir las tímidas caricias, la forma en que el habitualmente decidido ninja se dejaba guiar por los caminos del placer, el modo en que su dorado cuerpo respondía a los avances del Hyuuga.

Sin saber si esa noche se repetiría, Neji había dado todo de sí mismo; cada húmedo beso había sido una declaración, cada íntima y posesiva caricia un intento desesperado de alcanzar lo que sabía que no era suyo. En el momento en que su cuerpo había entrado en el del rubio ninja, tomando para sí aquella dorada perfección, supo que estaba perdido, que amaba aquellos ojos azules, que lo miraban oscurecidos por el deseo, aquellos labios que cedían ante los suyos, aquel firme y esbelto cuerpo que lo acogía dentro suyo. No llegaba con una noche, una noche no era suficiente para sentir la desesperación que el deseo imprimía en los abrazos y las caricias del rubio, ni saciarse de los gemidos que salían de sus labios, ni el modo en que había susurrado su nombre mientras lo tomoba. Un noche no llegaba, y sin embargo era todo lo que tenía, porque la preciosa y cálida criatura en sus brazos no era suya, no era de nadie más que de uno, alguien que no lo merecía y que lo había traicionado y que, sin embargo, no liberaba su férreo control sobre el corazón de Naruto.

Con la llegada del Uchiha la leve esperanza que anidaba en su corazón, se había visto aplastada, porque para todos, menos para los propios interesados, era evidente la emoción que yacía entre los dos. Esperando la mínima provocación para ser revivida, aún con más fuerza después de su letargo. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que los acontecimientos se desencadenaran de una u otra forma y, si el hecho de que Naruto se hubiese ido tras su amante le dolía, lo aceptaba, como había aceptado mucho tiempo antes que nunca tendría el corazón del rubio. Sin embargo, si el Uchiha le hacía daño, si no lo trataba como el regalo que era, buscaría a ese bastardo y lo eliminaría aunque le fuese la vida en ello, esa había sido su promesa al ver a Naruto marchar desde su puesto de guardia, sabiendo dónde iba y, aún así, dejándole ir.

La lluvia ya había comenzado a caer cuando el joven alcanzó la casa, sus pensamientos coloreados con la resignada tristeza que pensar en el rubio shinobi siempre ocasionaba. Tras descalzarse, se adentró en la venerable mansión, sus pies silenciosos sobre los pulidos suelos de madera.

A pesar de que a esa hora su prima no solía estar en casa, la luz de su habitación estaba encendida, así que se acercó, anhelando esa extraña paz que la presencia de Hinata le aportaba.

Llamó y esperó, hasta que el suave sonido de unos pies sobre el tatami le indicó que su prima se acercaba. Los ojos de Hinata cuando le abrió tenían el delicado brillo que denunciaba lágrimas derramadas, acordes con la rojez de la pálida piel del rostro y la resignada tristeza de su expresión.

Sin tiempo siquiera de preguntar qué había sucedido, el joven Hyuga se encontró con un tembloroso y cálido cuerpo contra el suyo, mientras el llanto volvía a los dulces ojos de su prima.

- Hinata - san ¿qué ha pasado? – preguntó, su voz marcada por un tinte de alarma, mientras sus brazos se cerraban protectores sobre la frágil figura.

La joven no dijo nada, limitándose a llorar con más fuerza, su rostro contra el firme torso de su primo. Sabiendo que no arreglaban nada quedándose allí, a la vista de cualquier sirviente indiscreto, Neji condujo suavemente a Hinata hacia el interior de su habitación.

Separándose ligeramente de ella, el joven sentó a su prima en el futón, esperando a que el llanto cesase, cosa que no tardó mucho; a pesar de su natural sensibilidad Hinata era mucho más fuerte de lo que la mayoría pensaba, el joven Hyuuga sabía eso por propia experiencia.

- Lo siento, Neji – kun – la joven musitó, secándose suavemente las lagrimas- abordarte de esa forma…

La voz de la joven era casi un susurro, y era evidente, por el rubor de sus mejillas, y el susurro de su voz, que la vergüenza estaba entremezclándose con su pena, fuera ésta la que fuese. El mismo Neji se encontraba incómodo, y no se atrevía a pensar el revuelo que podía formarse si alguien los encontraba juntos en la habitación de Hinata; para una familia como los Hyuuga, apariencia y formas eran parte integrante de su tradición y violentar cualquiera de ellas no era algo que se tomase a la ligera.

Sin embargo, su preocupación por su prima superaba cualquier reticencia que hubiese podido tener, Hinata no era propensa a la exageración, y solo esperaba que la naciente confianza entre ellos sirviese para ayudarla.

- ¿ Qué ha pasado? – preguntó suavemente - ¿ Has tenido problemas con tu padre?

La joven negó con la cabeza, apretando los puños en un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas. Con un gesto, señaló un pergamino, situado en una de las bajas mesitas lacadas, el rollo estaba abierto, pero aún se podía percibir el lacado del sello del Consejo.

Con un sentimiento de aprensión, el Hyuuga tomó el pergamino, aunque en su corazón sabía qué era lo que se iba a encontrar.

Sus ojos volaban por la cuidada caligrafía que confirmaba sus sospechas, la furia creciendo en su interior, así como su sentimiento de impotencia. Cuando cerró el pergamino sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos tan parecidos y tan diferentes a los suyos, que mostraban en lugar de guardar, ventanas en lugar de espejos, y Neji deseó, con todo su corazón, que hubiese alguna forma de evitar lo que iba a pasar.

- Lo siento – dijo, con toda la sinceridad que pudo evocar – hubiera deseado más tiempo para ti.

- He sido la última a la que han incorporado a las listas – la voz de la bella kunoichi era resignada pero poco a poco recobrando su suave firmeza- soy adulta en todos los sentidos para la villa, creo que me han dado todo el tiempo que les ha sido posible.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Neji se atrevió a rozar con sus dedos la blanca y pequeña mano de Hinata sabiendo que su prima apreciaba esos pequeños gestos, e intentado recordar que la heredera de los Hyuuga era una ninja de pleno derecho, con una fuerza como los golpes del juuken, difícil de apreciar a simple vista pero temible.

- Lo sé, pero a mis ojos eres aún la niña que me hizo ruborizar hace tantos años – Neji sonrió ante el recuerdo – y sé que para ti no es el momento.

- No, no lo es – la voz de la joven era un susurro – y si hubiese podido elegir esperaría. Pero en esto, como en tantas cosas, las decisiones son tomadas por nosotros.

- Aún tienes tiempo, pueden pasar meses antes de que te encomienden una misión de ese tipo…

- O pueden mandármela la próxima semana, o dentro de dos días – interrumpió Hinata – no Neji – kun, me ha sorprendido y me da un poco de miedo, pero sabes que ya lo había pensado- La joven tomó aire, en un esfuerzo por armarse de valor, antes de pedir:- Ya se que hubieses preferido a otro pero¿lo harás por mí, entonces¿ lo… lo que hemos hablado?

Neji suspiró para sus adentros, pero su exterior sólo mostró firmeza y seriedad, como correspondía al momento y a la confianza de su prima. No importaba lo que él deseara, Hinata era una adulta en todos los sentidos, y esa era su decisión, una decisión que él honraría.

Poniéndose en pie, Neji se inclinó levemente ante la dulce muchacha, al tiempo que un sereno "hai" partía de sus labios.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nota de la autora: Y esto sigue, y se complica ¿ bien no?...ah… que no… jooss

Los reviews son recibidos con amor y alegría por parte de mi escuchimizada musa, que se levanta de su siesta cada vez que lee uno.

Notas de la autora ( 2 ): Como sabéis los que me dejáis review, siempre contesto usando el reply, pero en esta ocasión tuve uno anónimo así que _**Lullaby**_¡¡¡¡¡gracias por tu review!!!!! Y decirte que Neji está totalmente de acuerdo contigo, a él le encantaría quedarse con Naruto, el problema es que no sé hasta qué punto estaría de acuerdo Sasuke. Millones de besos.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: _Naruto_ no es mío, todas las referencias a la obra y los personajes pertenecen a la editorial Shueisha a Masashi Kishimoto y a las diferentes compañías y editoriales que comparten los derechos. El contenido original, que algo habrá, si puede ser considerado mío, (pero no me hace salir de pobre).

Este capi está dedicado a mi beta,_ gossa_, que está de exámenes la pobre y ha encontrado un hueco en esa locura para pelearse con comas, puntos y palabras inventadas por el Word.

Viento y fuego IV

Los sirvientes hacía tiempo que habían encendido las luces en torno a la casa. Su brillo dibujando formas extrañas en aquellos lugares dónde se difuminaba en medio de la oscuridad. Sobre el cielo nocturno, la luz de la luna luchaba contra las oscuras nubes que interrumpían su paso, los rayos de plata reverberando suavemente antes de desaparecer, sumiéndolo todo nuevamente en las sombras.

En esas ocasiones, la luz iluminaba los contornos de una amplia habitación y a su dormido ocupante, que permanecía ajeno a la suave batalla de luces y sombras. Su dorado cuerpo, de esbeltos y firmes contornos yacía en un amplio futón, las sábanas hacía tiempo relegadas a un enmarañado bulto a los pies del mismo. La cálida piel de Naruto perlada por el sudor, que humedecía los rubios y alborotados cabellos.

El hermoso rostro, cuya encantadora e infantil redondez iba dejando rápido paso a las definidas líneas de la belleza adulta, se encontraba fruncido en un gesto de concentración, mientras su mente se adentraba, cada vez más, en las nieblas del sueño.

Sus pies se deslizaban descalzos por las aguas ya conocidas de su inconsciente, pero esta vez algo era distinto. Eran cálidas bajo sus plantas, cálidas como las aguas de los riachuelos bajo el sol de verano y del mismo líquido color. Las áridas texturas de este oscuro lugar de su alma, que una vez le habían llenado de preocupada inquietud ahora suscitaban en él una extraña alegría; hecha de campos que despertaban, de plantas brotando, de animales escuchando el instinto de la vida...de todo aquello que vuelve a nacer tras un sueño oscuro.

Su rostro se alzó en el sueño, buscando la familiar jaula que encerraba a su demonio particular, sólo para encontrarla vacía, sin rastro de la salvaje presencia que debía de encontrarse allí encerrada.

Cada uno de sus sentidos en alerta, el joven ninja se volvió para buscar al kyuubi, preparándose para enfrentarse a un ataque repentino de la criatura. En su mano, conjurado por su mente, se deslizó el acostumbrado peso del kunai, mientras su cuerpo, enfundado en el ceñido uniforme de los anbu, se tensaba ante el presentido peligro.

Lentamente, una pálida niebla comenzó a surgir de las aguas, en el punto donde estas salían de la jaula, sus etéreos contornos definiéndose para dar forma a una criatura que Naruto sólo conocía por leyendas susurradas en la noche, por canciones entonadas a la luz del fuego.

Una cascada de ardientes cabellos se deslizaba por la espalda de finamente dibujados músculos, apenas disimulados por la suave calidad del tejido que se disponía en reveladores pliegues en torno al alto y bien proporcionado cuerpo. De entre la cobriza cabellera surgían dos juguetonas orejas de zorro, su pelaje ligeramente más oscuro que el del cabello, a juego con el de la cola que se agitaba inquieta y que, en ciertos momentos, parecía dividirse, para luego recuperar su forma inicial.

En el rostro, de una ambigua y andrógina belleza, destacaban dos almendrados ojos, ojos rojos, que hablaban de una sabiduría y un poder más allá de lo que la mente del joven ninja hubiese podido concebir. Y Naruto supo que estaba ante la forma semihumana del kyuubi, el kitsune de las leyendas, la tentadora criatura que seducía a los hombres para engañarlos y conducirlos a su muerte.

- ¿De verdad aún dicen eso de mí?- la musical voz de la criatura se elevó sobresaltando a Naruto – Pensaba que esos cuentos habían desaparecido hace mucho.

- No te muevas, zorro – replicó Naruto, su mano deslizándose hacia la empuñadura del kunai con toda la intención de lanzarlo para luego atacarlo – .No sé cómo has salido de la jaula pero tu paseo no va a durar mucho.

- Oh, vamos – replicó el Kyuubi con evidente humor en su voz, los labios de su bien formada boca dibujando una suave sonrisa que revelaba un par de extraordinariamente afilados caninos- no tienes poder para ello y lo sabes – la sonrisa se hizo más amplia- Antes de que realices el ataque que tienes pensado te encontraras con tu hermoso trasero en tierra. Aún tengo poder para ello.

Haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la criatura, Naruto lanzó el kunai, reforzado con su chackra al tiempo que, con inhumana velocidad, dirigía su cuerpo contra el kitsune.

Un ser humano normal apenas si hubiese visto un borrón, entre el primer momento, en que Naruto había iniciado su ataque, y el segundo, cuando su pierna sesgó el aire buscando el rostro del kyuubi. Sólo para encontrarse con el vacío.

Unos pocos metros más allá, se encontraba el zorro, con la misma divertida expresión que Naruto había intentado borrar de su cara y sin la más mínima indicación de que esquivar el ataque del ninja le hubiese supuesto el menor de los esfuerzos.

No habían tocado sus pies el suelo, cuando ya el rubio iniciaba de nuevo su ataque; una serie de golpes enlazados, llenos de gracia y poder, una sensual y mortal danza aprendida en los duros años de su entrenamiento, que habían pulido su cuerpo y su alma, transformándolos en la fina arma que ahora eran.

Todo en vano; si él era rápido, el Kyuubi lo era diez veces más, esquivando sus ataques con absoluta facilidad, y siempre con esa sonrisa, entre feral y divertida, que comenzaba a exasperar al hermoso shinobi.

- Estate quieto de una vez, cabrón – maldijo Naruto entre dientes.- Deja de huir de una vez, por lo menos ataca.

- ¿ Y por qué habría de hacerlo? – un grácil salto y el kitsune se alejo de nuevo- Tú solo te estás agotando. Además, no tengo ningún interés en luchar contigo. Así que, tal vez si te cansas lo suficiente podamos mantener cierta conversación pendiente. Después de todo, esa es la razón por la que te he convocado.

- ¿ Qué? - replico Naruto, deteniendo su ataque-. ¿ Una conversación¿ Contigo?

- Yo no veo a nadie más por aquí – el Kyuubi se acercó al shinobi hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por unos meros centímetros, y el rubio pudo percibir su suave aroma, similar al de un frondoso bosque después de la lluvia, semejante a su propio olor, según palabras de su amante.

Un ligero sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del rubio shinobi con el recuerdo de Sasuke, y Naruto se maldijo por su incapacidad de apartar al moreno de sus pensamientos incluso en las situaciones más extrañas. Al parecer, incluso su subconsciente estaba dominado por imágenes del hermoso Uchiha.

La sonrisa del Kyuui se hizo más pronunciada, adquiriendo tintes definitivamente sensuales, mientras una de las delicadas y pálidas manos del kitsune se posaba sobre el rostro del joven ninja, acariciándolo suavemente.

- ¿ Pensando en tu amante, mi querido niño? Parece que tenemos mucho más en común que el cuerpo que compartimos ¿verdad?

- ¿ Qué quieres decir? – la pregunta surgió de sus labios sin ira ni violencia. Tan cerca del Kyuubi algo extraño le sucedía, una extraña familiaridad que lo invadía de forma gradual pero completa. Como si aquel ser fuese una parte de sí mismo, oculta largo tiempo y que por fin había salido a la luz. Una pieza de su ser que había estado ausente, encajó en algún lugar de su alma, otorgando un extraño sentido de plenitud a su existencia.

- Que siempre sucede así con ellos, se introducen en tu alma hasta que tu misma existencia les pertenece. Yo también amé así una vez a un Uchiha, mi niño, y mi poder fue lo que los convirtió en lo que son. En mí está la raíz de su fuerza….y su perdición…

Un ligero gesto de concentración en el hermoso rostro del kitsune, y las aguas bajo sus pies se apartaron, al tiempo que frondosos y mullidos brotes de hierba silvestre surgían en su lugar.

- Siéntate conmigo, mi niño – la voz del kitsune era hipnótica, tejiendo sombras en su mente, sueños dentro de un sueño. O quizá no, En esos momentos Naruto no estaba muy seguro de poder distinguir qué era fantasía y qué realidad, inmerso como estaba en el hechizo del Kyuubi -. Pues existen secretos que deben dejar de serlo, y preguntas que necesitan respuestas.

Asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, el joven shinobi dejó que los brazos del kitsune le rodearan, notando su ardiente presencia, el poder de su aura invadiéndolo. Casi sin darse cuenta, el rubio ninja se deslizó junto con el cuerpo que le sostenía, hasta quedar reclinado sobre la olorosa hierba, la sólida presencia del Kyuubi una extrañamente reconfortante realidad.

-¿Por qué me siento así? – preguntó, su voz un suave murmullo incluso para sí mismo. -Tendría que estar preocupado por que estuvieras libre, tendría que estar luchando contigo, y sin embargo…

- No sientes en ti la ira que sentiste las otras veces, ni el ánimo de luchar contra mí. Sientes que sería como luchar contigo mismo – aunque las palabras del kyuubi no habían sido formuladas como una pregunta, Naruto asintió igualmente, dirigiendo su mirada, del color del cielo en verano hacia los rojos y almendrados ojos del kitsune. -En realidad nunca deberías haber sentido eso – las manos que le abrazaban se volvieron acariciadoras, recorriendo su torso hasta detenerse sobre el firme vientre, justo encima del lugar donde el negro tejido de su uniforme de anbu ocultaba el sello dibujado sobre su piel -. Esa ira que tú sentías era el reflejo de la mía propia, de mi dolor y mi furia al verme encerrado. De la locura que poco a poco iba apoderándose de mi mente.

- Pero ahora estás…diferente- casi inconscientemente, los dedos de Naruto se alzaron para sujetar uno de los larguísimos mechones de rojizo cabello, preguntándose si serían tan suaves como aparentaban; el guante que cubría su mano y su antebrazo impidiéndole averiguarlo.

La suave risa del Kyuubi se elevó entre ellos antes de que la hermosa criatura replicase:- Espero que eso sea un cumplido –la voz era juguetona, sensual, y Naruto supo por qué los kitsunes eran considerados como las más tentadoras de las criaturas, ningún ser podía resistirse a algo tan hermoso, tan cautivador -. Sin embargo, esta forma es tan mía como la de la criatura de chacra que tu conociste, o la del pequeño zorro de nueve colas que tu aún no has visto. Las tres son manifestaciones de mi ser, aunque durante dieciséis años estuviese limitado a una sola.

La hermosa voz se detuvo, mientras una de las manos sobre el vientre del shinobi comenzaba a repasar, aún sin verlo, cada uno de los trazos del sello de contención. Los movimientos eran lentos, casi inconscientes, como si el kitsune conociese cada una de las marcas de memoria y Naruto supuso que así debía ser.

- El sello…-la idea vino a su mente con súbita claridad – El sello te impedía cambiar de forma…Pero ¿ qué tiene que ver eso con tus otros cambios? Antes eras casi un animal y todo lo que sentía en ti era odio y malicia. Sin embargo ahora no percibo nada de eso…bueno – el joven sonrío- quizás malicia sí. Pero no el odio, ni la ira.

Separándose con suavidad de Naruto, el kitsune se arrodilló en frente del humano, cada uno de los delicados contornos del sensual cuerpo destacados por la postura. Las delicadas ropas, que insinuaban tanto como ocultaban añadiendo un grado más de carnal decadencia al conjunto. Incluso los rasgos animales; las orejas, la cola, los finos colmillos, encajaban perfectamente dentro del sublime conjunto, otorgando un aire prohibido y exótico a su portador.

Casi inconscientemente, el shinobi se irguió hasta quedar sentado sobre la hierba. Sus ojos nunca perdiendo el contacto con los de la criatura, el fuego de sus profundidades sin pupila recordándole que aquel ser era poco menos que un dios. Un dios encerrado en un cuerpo mortal.

La enormidad de ese pensamiento lo asaltó con fuerza, su mente comenzando a vislumbrar la razón del cambio del kyuubi y horrorizándose ante las implicaciones de su deducción.

Las palabras del kitsune vinieron a confirmar su suposición, cuando la criatura afirmó: -En esta forma que aparece ante tus ojos, mi chackra está contenido en sus confines. En la otra, tiende a expandirse, a crecer. La jaula, que es la manifestación del sello en tu psique impedía esa expansión y que mi fuerza vital invadiese, poseyendo y destruyendo la tuya-. Los inhumanos ojos se cerraron, mientras una oscura expresión se dibujaba en los finos rasgos, antes de que el kyuubi continuase: - Imagina que te pudiesen encerrar, físicamente, en un lugar cien veces, mil veces más pequeño de lo que tú eres. Imagina que no pudieses morir y todo lo que sintieras fuese el dolor, constante, inflexible enloquecedor, y tendrías un atisbo de lo que yo he vivido en este tiempo.

Los hermosos ojos se abrieron, y la sombra del dolor en ellos retorció el corazón del ninja. No sabía qué decir, ni cómo decirlo. Así que simplemente esperó, hasta que el kyuubi habló de nuevo:

- Mi mente es tanto instinto como razón en esa forma, pero el dolor me estaba enloqueciendo, y yo mismo sentía como mi cordura me abandonaba con cada torturante segundo. Y sin embargo no veía solución a mi suerte, salvo que tú murieses. Y lo deseé, Naruto, deseé tu muerte y con ella la mía, si eso suponía el fin de la tortura.

- Pero algo pasó – continuó Naruto, que poco a poco iba vislumbrando la verdad, fragmentos de las escasas conversaciones con el kyuubi volviendo a su mente y encajando dentro de la nueva información que estaba recibiendo

- Sí- asintió el kyuubi – que descubrí que en el momento que nuestros chakras se unían y parte del mío era liberado, el dolor disminuía, y supe qué debía hacer para salvarme. Existe un ser con el poder de absorber mi chakra y a él recurrí. Ofreciéndole las dos cosas que más ansiaba su corazón, y él aceptó.

La sombra de un oscuro presentimiento se cernió sobre el corazón del rubio shinobi con las palabras del kitsune, sus implicaciones demasiado dolorosas para ser aceptadas. Parte de esa angustia debió reflejarse en sus ojos, o quizás era, como Naruto había empezado a sospechar, que el Kyuubi podía leer sus pensamientos; porque las siguientes palabras fueron una confirmación.

- Sí, Naruto. Uchiha Sasuke aceptó el poder que le ofrecía, poder suficiente para cumplir su venganza, poder que sólo podría obtener de ti.

Un kunai atravesando su corazón hubiese dolido menos que las palabras del Kyuubi, entonces ¿Sasuke sólo estaba con él por el poder ¿ Esa era la razón de que hubiese regresado? La amargura de la conclusión era veneno en su boca y en su alma. Otra vez traicionado.

- Tskk- musitó el kyuubi mientras se levantaba -¿Tan inseguro aún niño?

- ¿ Qué quieres decir con eso? – el dolor se iba transformando poco a poco en rabia que iba invadiendo todo su ser. Incapaz de permanecer en reposo, el joven shinobi se incorporó totalmente, sus puños apretados con fuerza y una vibrante tensión estremeciendo los contornos de su grácil cuerpo.- Ese cabrón me ha utilizado.

- Ese "cabrón", como tú dices, te ama, Naruto – fue la contundente respuesta del kyuubi, una firme expresión en su rostro de suaves ángulos.- Te ha amado desde el primer día en que te vio y eso ha sido su salvación, y la mía.

Los increíbles ojos azules se clavaron de nuevo en los suyos, el dolor dando lugar a una naciente esperanza. Increíble, pensó para sí el kyuubi, que con todo lo que habían visto aún conservaran esa inocencia. Si no pudiese ver en la mente de su portador como en la suya propia, aún así habría podido vislumbrar el alma de Naruto a través de los límpidos portales de sus ojos, que eran incapaces de ocultar nada.

- ¿Sabes que en un principio me rechazó? – la sonrisa del kyuubi se volvió feral. - ¡ A mí!. Orgulloso como todo su clan, incluso la promesa del poder no era suficiente para rebajarse a un trato como el que le ofrecía. Pero aceptó, Naruto, cuando supo que la alternativa era tu muerte; a manos de un estallido de chakra demasiado poderoso para detenerlo, o a manos de tus propios compañeros en un intento de detener a la bestia en que te convertirías.

- Así que aceptó y volvió a Konoha…y el resto, como dicen, es historia. Bien sabes tú lo que habéis vivido desde entonces.

El tono de las palabras del kyuubi implicaba un doble sentido innegable que hizo enrojecer las mejillas de naruto, mientras apartaba la vista de la maliciosa mirada del zorro.

- No te avergüences por eso – acercándose, el kitsune posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de naruto, obligándole a alzar el rostro hasta que sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, la juguetona cola envolviendo la esbelta cintura del rubio y atrayéndolo contra el firme, ardiente cuerpo del kyuubi – después de todo somos uno, tú y yo, los dos hemos amado al Uchiha y hemos sido amados por él. Casi no existen barreras ya, y las que quedan no tardarán en desaparecer.

La presencia del zorro era intoxicante, de nuevo sus sentidos se ofuscaban ante la primal sensualidad, el hechizo carnal que tejía el kitsune. Sus manos se elevaron para posarse sobre los antebrazos de la criatura, asombrándose de su la inhumana suavidad de su piel. Aún así, algo de coherencia persistía en su mente, la suficiente para cuestionar las palabras del kyuubi y preguntar: - ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Aún no, mi niño, no todos los secretos tienen que ser revelados – una mirada juguetona, una sonrisa maliciosa – el Uchiha piensa que lo sabe todo. Será divertido ver su reacción.

- Maldito zorro, entre y tú y ese cabrón me vais acabar de volver loco- la protesta salió de sus labios casi inconsciente y, al apretar los labios, el rubio notó en su propia boca el asomo de unos colmillos. Un respingo involuntario le hizo apartarse del kitsune, sólo para ser atraído de nuevo por aquellas manos y aquella voz.

- No mi niño, entre los dos te vamos a ofrecer algo que nunca has imaginado – y tan pronto como esas palabras hubieron abandonado la delicada boca del kitsune, Naruto sintió unos sensuales labios sobre los suyos, una húmeda lengua invadiendo su sorprendida boca.

Si el hechizo del kitsune había sido poderoso antes, en esos momentos formaba ya parte de su ser. Un deseo primal, instintivo, lo dominaba, no por el kyuubi, sino por aquel que su instinto y su razón reconocían como su compañero, suyo, suyo para la eternidad.

Un gruñido brotó de sus labios mientras su cuerpo se agitaba consumido por el instinto de la búsqueda, la maliciosa risa del kyuubi acariciando sus oidos.

- Si, mi niño, está llegando. Su olor te vuelve loco ¿verdad? Y la deliciosa esencia de su cuerpo. Vuelve para encontrar a su sumiso amante esperando por él, esperando para ofrecerle el dulce ceder de su cuerpo y someterse a sus caricias.

La boca del kyuubi acariciaba la delicada oreja del rubio, que ya no era humana, sino que tenía la misma cualidad zorruna de las del propio kitsune.

- Es poderoso ¿verdad, mi niño? Y su poder te atrae, como me atrae a mí. Pero el Uchiha quizás ha olvidado que su amante no es un débil y común humano. ¿Deberíamos recordárselo, Naruto?

-Deberíamos- la voz del rubio ninja era oscura, feral y dolorosamente sensual, un eco de la del propio kitsune.

- Entonces es bueno que despiertes, porque ya viene – la risa en la voz del kyuubi deshacía las sombras del sueño y lo acercaba a la realidad- Este es un regalo mío para ti, mi niño. Un regalo de mi dios, quizás el tengu ha olvidado que de entre todos los hijos de Inari, somos nosotros los predilectos, los más amados. Será bueno que se lo recuerdes.

Un suspiro más fuerte que otro, una súbita inspiración y los ojos del rubio shinobi se abrieron a la noche. En la distancia, una conocido chakra se acercaba rápidamente. Sonriendo, Naruto se dispuso a recibirle, un oscuro latido palpitando en su alma, y una ardiente pasión vibrando en su cuerpo.

Ni el más mínimo sonido se elevó en la habitación cuando el rubio shinobi abrió la puerta que separaba la habitación del jardín. Tampoco sus pasos perturbaron la sutil sinfonía de la noche cuando su cuerpo se deslizó por los frondosos árboles, grácil y veloz, una dorada sombra danzando en la noche. De haber existido un espectador lo suficientemente hábil para distinguir sus movimientos como algo más que un agitarse del aire, probablemente hubiese quedado sorprendido. No por la armoniosa forma de los músculos, no por la tentadora desnudez del moreno cuerpo, ni siquiera por la animal gracia de los movimientos. Tal vez la razón de su sorpresa hubiese sido la sonrisa donde finos colmillos oscilaban, o los hermosos ojos, dónde un oscurecido azul oscilaba hacia un rojo sin pupila.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Las húmedas calles de la aldea se encontraban casi vacías, los lugareños habiéndose refugiado en sus casas tras la lluvia.

Sólo la ocasional figura se cruzaba con él, maldiciendo a los astros por tener que salir en una noche de frío como aquella. Neji los ignoraba, sus pasos decididos y su meta clara en su mente, a pesar de la poco confortante naturaleza de misión. Su calmada expresión, ocultando, como de costumbre, la desazón emocional de su interior.

De todos los ninjas de la aldea¿ por qué uno perteneciente a ese clan?. No era que tuviera nada en contra de ellos, pero no tenían ningún sentido de lo apropiado, eran groseros, bravucones y ¡dejaban a los perros andar por las casas libremente!...Estaba bien, pensó Neji, mientras llegaba a la parte de la ciudad donde vivían los Inuzuka, quizás si tenía algo en contra de ellos. O quizás era que nadie le parecería nunca lo suficientemente bueno para Hinata, quizás si que tenía complejo de hermano mayor con su prima. Una acusación de la que eran particularmente partidarios Ten Ten y Lee, ignorando las protestas y las negativas de su compañero a ese respecto.

Con un suspiro, el joven Hyuga se detuvo ante el portón que guardaba la entrada al complejo del clan, solicitando a los guardias le condujesen ante la presencia de Inuzuka Kiba.

- Claro, Hyuga – respondió uno de los guardianes, un hombre de pelo canoso y la sonrisa afilada propia de los Inuzuka – pero no hace falta ser tan formal. Si quieres ver al mocoso pasa tú mismo. Debe de estar por ahí armando de las suyas.

- O acabando con la despensa de su madre – medio gruñó el otro, vestido con la chaqueta propia de los jounin, reclinado indolentemente sobre una de las muros externos que rodeaban el lugar de residencia del clan.

Al igual que la mayor parte de los clanes tradicionales, o familiares de Konohagure, los Inuzuka vivían juntos, manteniendo parte de sus antiguas costumbres tribales. No constituía ningún secreto que la mayor parte de los clanes de Konoha habían sido tribus en los tiempos anteriores a la fundación de la aldea, de ahí que conservasen ciertas tradiciones y comportamientos que ni el consejo de la aldea discutía, salvo caso de extrema necesidad. Inconscientemente, el moreno Hyuga acarició la suave tela que cubría su frente en sustitución del protector, allí donde el Juin marcaba su piel y su destino.

- Pasa, Hyuga – dijo el más joven de los guardias, abriendo la puerta e interrumpiendo su breve reflexión – Recto, la casa más grande, no tiene pérdida.

En el momento de entrar en el complejo familiar del clan, Neji se preguntó, para sus adentros qué criterios usaban los Inuzuka para orientarse, llegando a la conclusión de que, probablemente sería su olfato.

Al contrario que el resto de los clanes, las casas de los inuzuka se disponían en torno a la muralla que protegía sus tierras, y que usaban como muro posterior. Esta disposición arquitectónica estaba destinada, evidentemente, a crear el mayor espacio posible para que los perros pudieran correr y entrenar dentro de un recinto seguro. Sin embargo otorgaba a los términos "grande" y "recto" una definición bastante imprecisa. Pues los límites entre las casas no estaban marcados de ninguna forma, no al menos perceptible con los sentidos usuales.

Suspirando para sus adentros, y ahogando el nada agradable epíteto que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, el joven Hyuuga optó por la solución más rápida a su problema.

En el instante que separa un pensamiento de otro, la suave piel que rodeaba sus ojos quedó marcada por las abultadas venas que señalaban que el Byakugan había sido activado

Mientras su técnica de sangre examinaba los diferentes patrones de chakra, el joven moreno pronto detectó su objetivo. Memorizado como casi todos los de los ninjas de su aldea.

Extraño que a pesar de pertenecer al equipo de su prima, nunca hubiese tenido un especial trato con él; apenas si unas palabras cruzadas por mera cortesía. Y sin embargo la especial fluctuación de su chakra había quedado ya grabada en la prodigiosa memoria del Hyuuga. Nunca estaba demás, conocer tanto aliados como a enemigos, pues nadie podría determinar cuando unos pasarían a ser los otros, y viceversa.

Sus pasos le llevaron decidido entre perros juguetones, niños gritando y ninjas que le observaban curiosos, preguntándose, seguramente, que hacía uno de los orgullosos Hyuuga entre ellos. Hinata ya les resultaba familiar, casi adoptada para ellos, la tímida ninja compañera del heredero de su clan, pero la presencia del moreno jounin era una novedad para ellos. Sin dejar que las miradas a él dirigidas le azorasen lo más mínimo, Neji llegó a la casa de Kiba, los ladridos de un inquieto Akamaru recibiéndolo antes siquiera de que pudiese anunciarse presencia.

Casi inmediatamente, un Kiba vestido sólo con unos cortos pantalones y una camiseta que había visto días mejores, salió a recibirle. Era evidente que el chuunin había estado a punto de irse a dormir antes de la llegada de Neji. Sin embargo, no parecía molesto en absoluto por la llegada del hermoso Hyuuga, si la franca sonrisa que asomaba a su cara era una indicación.

- Neji ¡ eh ¿ qué tal ¿ - dijo con absoluta familiaridad, como si el Hyuga y él hubiesen hecho más que cruzar cuatro palabras algunas vez - ¿ Sabes qué de lejos hueles cómo Hinata? Fue lo que me llamó la atención y pensé ¿qué rayos hace Hinata a estas horas por aquí? Iba a ir a la cama…

-Kiba – intentó interrumpir con suavidad el joven moreno.

- …porque mañana tenemos una misión, nada importante, pero luego me entra sueño y no es plan...

- Kiba – la voz era un poco más tensa, resultado evidente del hecho de verse absolutamente ignorado por el otro joven.

-….y entonces fue cuando me di cuenta que no eras Hinata y dije:" ¿Pero Neji sabe dónde vivo?" Y es evidente que sí

- ¡KIBA! – la voz de Neji se elevó en el aire, interrumpiendo el aparentemente interminable monólogo del Inuzuka, que se quedó mirándolo, al igual que media docena de transeúntes que habían estado observando el intercambio, aparentemente estupefactos con el hecho de que el siempre compuesto Hyuuga fuese capaz de sentir algo tan humano como la irritación. Evidente tanto en el tono como en la ligera rigidez de su postura.

Estupendo, si había querido discreción ya podía ir olvidándose de ella, eso es lo que pasaba cuando uno trataba con inuzukas.

Y sin embargo, algo en la expresión de Kiba; en la franca sonrisa, entre azorada y ansiosa, en el gesto nervioso de pasarse la mano por el pelo, le recordaba tanto a Naruto que el corazón se agitó ligeramente más rápido en simpatía. Quizás, pensó mientras Kiba le ofrecía entrar en su casa, disculpándose por el desorden y rápidamente ofreciéndole algo de beber, esa era la razón de la elección de su prima. Quizás esa era la razón de que él mismo evitase al joven Inuzuka. Hinata había olvidado su infatuación con Naruto y los mismos rasgos que le atraían del rubio, habían hecho a su prima volverse hacia Kiba; la afabilidad, la seguridad en sí mismo, la lealtad hacia sus amigos, la alegría de vivir…y habían hecho que, inconscientemente, Neji se alejase del moreno chuunin.

El té era de calidad y estaba bien hecho, la cara de Kiba cuando el Hyuuga expuso la situación seria y solemne. También en esto, era como Naruto, pues ambos sabían cuándo su exhuberancia podía resultar ofensiva, y cómo dominarla si era necesario.

Durante un tiempo, un breve silencio se extendió entre ambos, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Kiba se alzó en medio de los dos.

- No esperaba…esto – los ojos de extrañas pupilas se encontraban fijos en algún punto indefinido de la mesa _chabu dai_, el aire preocupado, y serio, tan extraño en el joven inuzuka, otorgando a su marcado rostro un atractivo añadido

-Con "esto"¿te refieres al hecho de que hayan llamado a Hinata, o a que te haya escogido a ti? – preguntó Neji, mientras posaba la taza de té sobre la mesa. Su mirada lavanda observando al joven ante él con cierta simpatía. No hacía falta su Byakugan para observar el tumulto interior en el que se encontraba el joven ninja enfrente suyo.

- A las dos cosas supongo, es que Hinata me parece tan niña…- el joven se interrumpió cuando el Hyuuga ante él arqueó una de sus bien formadas cejas en una expresión de ironía, para explicar a continuación:- Sé que tenemos la misma edad y que es una chuunin de pleno derecho y …¡ qué narices! – el joven ninja esbozó una sonrisa – sé que podría barrer el suelo conmigo la mayor parte de las veces. Pero ni siquiera ahora es capaz de oír "ciertas cosas" sin ruborizarse. Que ella tenga que enfrentarse a eso…

- Fue su elección cuando decidió convertirse en ninja, todos sabemos que este día llegará, lo saben nuestros padres cuando nos entrenan en nuestras casas, lo sabemos nosotros cuando entramos en la academia – la voz de Neji se alzó, objetiva, casi fría, si no fuera por un deje de añoranza que el fino oído de Kiba percibió, su mente preguntándose brevemente qué mano había acariciado por primera vez la perfección que era el Hyuuga. Quienquiera que hubiese sido, era el mayor afortunado de los siete países. Al menos entre las compañías de Kiba, todos habían sido víctimas, en algún momento, de la extraña fascinación que creaba moreno ninja. El propio Inuzuka aún recordaba los dos o tres meses que había estado absolutamente enamorado del primo mayor de su compañera de equipo, para mortificación suya y alegría de Kurenai que aún de vez en cuando se lo restregaba, sólo para ver la reacción en su antiguo discípulo.- Y Hinata lo sabía también – la voz se interrumpió brevemente, sólo para continuar una inspiración después – Si hubiese decidido vivir su vida como heredera de los Hyuuga no tendría que enfrentarse ahora a esto, podría haber vivido una vida protegida y tranquila. Esperando ser vendida al mejor postor – los bellos rasgos se endurecieron – Como kunoichi al menos tiene algo más que decidir en su destino.

- Sí – la voz de Kiba contenía un resquicio de rabia – Derecho a decidir quién es el primero con quién se acuesta. Menuda elección.

- No tendría ni eso de no haber seguido el camino del ninja. Su virginidad vendida en el lote que es ella misma y su posición como heredera de un clan. Y te ha elegido a ti y yo debo volver con mi respuesta.

- Sabes bien cuál es – el joven inuzuka inclinó levemente la cabeza ante el Hyuuga, su tono adquiriendo una dimensión más formal – Será un honor.

- Entonces llevaré tu respuesta a mi prima – el joven Hyuuga hizo ademán de levantarse antes de que las palabras de Kiba le hicieran detenerse.

- Neji… – comenzó, para interrumpirse un instante después, inseguro de cómo sus palabras serían recibidas. Akamaru, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en un discreto segundo plano, se acercó a su amo, posando su enorme cabeza sobre el joven ninja. Éste, aparentemente reconfortado por la presencia de su amigo, se decidió a continuar: - Yo quiero mucho a Hinata, pero…

- Pero no estás enamorado de ella- continuó el joven Hyuuga asintiendo con la cabeza – Mejor así, entonces. Ya hay demasiadas emociones en esta ecuación, para añadir una más. Y menos en vuestro caso.

No dijo nada más, no hacía falta. A pesar de su actitud descarada en la mayor parte de las ocasiones, Kiba era el heredero de un clan. Sabía, cómo sabía su prima, que más aún que las de otros ninjas sus vidas estaban al servicio de otros. Hinata estaba enamorada del Inuzuka, o al menos así lo creía ella, y Neji no tenía por qué dudar de su joven prima. Pero tampoco dudaba de que el corazón de Hinata seguía siendo sólo de la propia Hinata, pues esa era la única forma de preservar futuras y dolorosas heridas o, por lo menos, de minimizar el daño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El viaje de regreso se había realizado en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera las frecuentes disputas entre Suigetsu y Karin, que se habían convertido en algo habitual en sus viajes, podían ser oídas. Sasuke notaba las miradas de los otros ninjas en su espalda con una intensidad casi física, pero tampoco hizo nada por aclarar sus cuestiones, no debía explicaciones a nadie.

Las cuatro figuras se deslizaron velozmente hasta entrar en los confines de los dominios del daimyo. Frondosos bosques de negros contornos constituían una protección natural para el castillo, que se vislumbraba a lo lejos, un icono luminoso en medio de la oscuridad.

Sabiendo la deliciosa criatura que allí le esperaba, una mínima sonrisa se dibujó en el pálido rostro del Uchiha, mientras su cuerpo sentía la anticipación del deseo. Sin embargo, con la misma prontitud con la que había llegado, la complacida expresión desapareció de los bellos rasgos; al notar una poderosa perturbación en un aura dolorosamente familiar para él.

-Maldito demonio- musitó entre dientes - ¿ qué has hecho?

Renegando para sus adentros, el bello Uchiha activó su sharingan, los peculiares patrones negros y rojos vislumbrando más allá de la realidad para detectar el extraño chakra de la criatura que los observaba.

-¿ Qué es esto? – preguntó Karin mientras desenfundaba sus sai- .Este designio de chakra no se parece a nada que haya percibido antes.

- Humm, entonces no eres tan buena como pensaba, Karin- chan – replicó Suigetsu, su lengua humedeciendo levemente sus labios, como si saboreara algo – Es distinto, sí, pero tiene un delicioso componente que es inconfundible.

-¿ Qué quieres decir, rata?- fastidiada, la morena kunoichi volvió su mirada hacia su compañero, ya estaba harta de que el desgraciado bastardo la dejase en evidencia delante de su adorado líder -. Habla claro o cállate la boca, que estás mucho mejor.

- No hace falta que diga nada, Karin- chan – fue la réplica .- Mira delante tuyo

Los ojos de los cuatro shinobis se dirigieron al mismo punto, dónde una conocida silueta se había materializado, delante suyo.

Resultaba extraña, la forma en que el bosque entero parecía celebrar su llegada, cómo si una energía terrorífica y antigua lo reconociese como parte suya. Y tal vez, en cierto modo, así era. El árbol sobre el que se reclinaba, de manera indolente se curvaba para darle apoyo; la tierra sobre la que sus pies se posaron, una vez hubo saltado, se hundía ligeramente bajo él, como para evitarle el más mínimo daño. Plantas de extrañas formas, surgían a su paso, para hundirse de nuevo en la oscura tierra, una vez rendido su homenaje.

Sasuke no podía apartar sus ojos de la terrenal criatura que se presentaba ante ellos. Era Naruto, le decían sus sentidos, lo era en toda su desnuda y dorada gloria; pero Naruto nunca había caminado con esa felina sensualidad, ni con esa absoluta despreocupación en sus ojos azules. Nunca le había sonreído con la mezcla de malicia, lujuria y diversión con la que lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

- Has llegado, Sasuke- la voz era una caricia de seda negra sobre la piel del Uchiha- te estaba esperando.

El delicioso cuerpo del rubio se acercó al de Sasuke, los bien formados brazos enlazándose en torno a su cuello, antes de que un suave, juguetón beso acariciase su boca.

- Te he echado de menos – agregó Naruto, hundiendo su nariz en el negro pelo del Uchiha, olfateando curioso, antes de mordisquear el contorno de una bien formada oreja.- No me gusta esperar por ti- añadió con una mezcla de fastidio en su voz.

Recurriendo a la parte racional de su mente, que le indicaba que su rubio amante estaba claramente influenciado por el Kyuubi, Sasuke intentó apartar a Naruto con suavidad. No sabía qué estaba pasando a ciencia cierta, pero lo averiguaría. Nunca debería haber aceptado un trato con un demonio como el Kyuubi sin conocer todo sobre él. Realmente la criatura debía estar pasando un buen rato a sus expensas.

Furioso, el Uchiha activó el sharingan a su máximo nivel, buscando entrar en el lugar dónde el zorro residía dentro de la mente de Naruto, para así obligarle a ceder su control sobre la mente del rubio. En vano. Los acostumbrados caminos hacia el interior del alma del shinobi estaban cerrados; lisas e impenetrables paredes de metal bruñido la imagen mental de los escudos que ahora la protegían.

-No lo intentes, Sasuke – la sonrisa de Naruto se hizo más pronunciada, la afiladas puntas de unos delicados colmillos presionando levemente los carnosos labios del rubio ninja y Sasuke tuvo que refrenar el impulso de suavizar las marcas que dejaban con su lengua.- Ya no puedes. Y además, el kyuubi no me controla, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

El joven rubio volvió a acercarse al Uchiha, presionando su grácil cuerpo contra el del otro ninja, que, incluso a través de sus ropas, podía percibir el inhumano calor que emanaba de Naruto. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca, que podía sentir el cálido aliento del rubio contra su boca, humedeciendo sus labios sin tocarlos. Un juguetón gruñido surgió de la tentadora boca, correspondido por el brillo en los enormes ojos que le miraban incitándolo.

No podía permitirse caer en ese juego, y no estaba dispuesto a que el Kyuubi le ganara esa baza. Aunque las palabras de Naruto fuesen ciertas, y realmente el demonio no controlase al rubio, estaba claro que era su influencia la que le hacía actuar así. No cedería tan fácilmente.

-Naruto…- comenzó, buscando encontrar en el rubio algún indicio que le condujese a la razón tras su extraño estado, cuando su intento fue bruscamente interrumpido, por una morena figura que se abalanzó, sai en mano, sobre el rubio.

Karin había observado el intercambio con creciente furia. Una prueba más de que el shinobi de Konoha era un demonio que tenía hechizado a Sasuke. Cuando el rubio se había acercado a su amado líder, había tenido que luchar con cada instinto para no abalanzarse sobre él. Pero ver como la criatura presionaba su cuerpo desnudo contra el de su amado, eso era más de lo que podía soportar.

-Aléjate de Sasuke-kun-, monstruo – pronunció la kunoichi con ira – o te apartaré yo.

Durante un segundo, los tres shinobis permanecieron inmóviles, justo antes de que un feral gruñido surgiese de la boca de Naruto, y un infierno se desatase.

Un instante, había encontrado a Karin, delante de Sasuke, su cuerpo interponiéndose entre éste y Naruto; el siguiente la había encontrado diez metros más allá, golpeada, no físicamente, sino por la furia del aura del rubio. Apenas el cuerpo de la kunoicihi hubo tocado tierra, oscuras plantas comenzaron a ceñirse en torno a ella, sujetando sus miembros en torno al suelo.

Sin perder tiempo, Juugo se dirigió a socorrer a su inmovilizada compañera, un rápido jutsu eliminando las tenaces enredaderas que, sin embargo, comenzaron a brotar tan pronto las hubo destruido. Sin perder el tiempo, el poderoso ninja recogió a la kunoichi entre sus brazos, dirigiéndose al lugar donde Suigetsu se disponía a enfrentarse a un enfurecido Naruto.

-Ehh, rubito, tranquilo – desenfundando su espada, Suigetsu se colocó en la posición de guardia - . No es que me a mi me caiga muy bien la muchacha, pero tampoco es plan de convertirla en abono para tus plantitas ¿ne?- el shinobi comenzó a invocar su poder.- Además, ya casi me estaba acostumbrando a ella.

Un gruñido por parte de Naruto y un nuevo estallido de poder fue todo lo que se encontró Suigetsu por respuesta antes de que, el mismo bosque, se lanzase contra él. No había otra forma de definirlo, en sólo un instante, cada planta conocida, y alguna que Suigetsu sabía categóricamente no pertenecía a ese mundo, se lanzó contra él.

Ni una sola tocó su piel.

Un latido de oscura energía le cegó, obligándole a cerrar los ojos, cuando consiguió abrirlos, las plantas yacían, deshechas, a sus pies. A unos pocos pasos, Naruto y Sasuke se observaban fijamente; el rubio rodeado por una energía rojiza, pulsante, que se entremezclaba con el negro imposible del aura del Uchiha. Sobre la delicada piel de éste último, los impíos designios del sello del cielo se disponían, resaltando de una forma aún más dramática la blanca pureza de aquella.

- Eso es lo que pasa cuándo hay demasiada tensión sexual- protestó Suigetsu mientras se sacudía restos de vegetación del pelo – tiene que salir por algún lado. ¡Eh, jefe!- gritó mientras envainaba la espada y recogía la de Sasuke- llévate al zorro y déjalo contento, a ver si así se le pasa la mala leche.

Un leve arqueamiento de las cejas del Uchiha y una mirada que implicaba una dolorosa conversación posterior fueron la única respuesta que el ninja de pelo azul recibió.

- Venga, nosotros nos vamos – dijo acercándose a sus compañeros –. Lo que va a pasar aquí es asunto del jefe y del rubito.

- No podemos irnos- replicó Karin, aún entre los brazos de Juugo– no podemos dejar que Sasuke- kun se encargue sólo de esa bestia.

- Karin-chan, me sorprendes- la voz de Suigetsu estaba llena de fingida sorpresa- No sabía que te iban esas cosas. Siempre son las más calladas las peores.

- ¿ Qué insinúas, estúpido? - la kunoichi se revolvió furiosa entre los brazos de Juugo, que la dejó bajar – No empieces con tus jueguecitos.

- No insinúo nada. – fue la irritante respuesta del joven ninja, para añadir, justo antes de alejarse con un salto en dirección al castillo – Pero no creo que el jefe nos deje encargarnos del rubito, como tú dices, no le van los tríos, me parece.

Mientras Suigetsu se perdía en la distancia, Karin dirigió su incrédula mirada hacia su amado líder. Ajeno a todo lo que no fuese el rubio delante suyo, los ojos del Uchiha estaban clavados en el zorro, pero no con la mirada que alguien destina a un enemigo. Pocas veces las emociones se dibujaban en los rasgos de inhumana belleza de Sasuke Uchiha, menos aún con una mezcla de vibrante pasión y posesivo deseo, como si delante de sus ojos se encontrase materializada el ansia más profunda de su alma.

Un desesperanzado sentimiento de derrota se extendió por el corazón de la kunoichi, que miró a Juugo un segundo antes de alejarse en la misma dirección que Suigetsu, tragando orgullosa las lágrimas que amenazaban salir. Era sólo el viento en sus ojos, lo que hacía que se humedeciesen de esa forma. No el hecho de que su amado jamás la hubiera mirado así. Las lágrimas eran un recurso estúpido, ella no lloraría. Ni siquiera sentiría ira. Esas emociones eran estúpidas y nublaban la mente, alejándola de su objetivo. Por desgracia mientras su líder estuviese bajo el hechizo del zorro, como en esos momentos ocurría, no se podía hacer nada. No, mientras ese demonio viviese sus zarpas se hundirían en Sasuke sin liberarlo. Así pues, la solución estaba clara y, cuando el zorro hubiese desaparecido su adorado Sasuke –kun se daría cuenta de dónde se encontraba su auténtico amor. Sí, así sería. No podía ser de otra forma.

Observando la forma de su compañera alejarse mientras él se preparaba para hacer lo propio, Juugo dirigió una última mirada a la pareja que dejaban atrás. Sentía algo parecido a la tristeza por Karin, pues sabía bien lo que era estar en el lugar del la joven kunoiichi. No importaba lo orgullosa o despectiva que pudiese llegar a ser la ninja, en el fondo Juugo la compadecía, pocas cosas eran más dolorosas que saber que la persona amada ha entregado su corazón a otro. No importaba las excusas que se diera a sí misma, Karin sabía que Sasuke no era suyo, y el dolor le impedía aceptar la realidad. Pero si una parte de su ser la compadecía, otro la temía, pues en la experiencia de Juugo, pocas cosas en el mundo eran tan peligrosas como una mujer despechada, y más si dicha mujer tenía los recursos y el poder de Karin.

Manteniendo esa última reflexión, el poderoso ninja dio un gran salto, seguido de otro y otro más, los árboles sirviendo de apoyo e impulso a sus pies mientras la majestuosa forma del palacio se revelaba con mayor claridad a medida que se acercaba; mientras, en su mente, los distintivos chakras de su líder y su amante persistían inamovibles, un aviso para todos aquellos que lo pudiesen percibir, que dos nuevos poderes habían surgido en el mundo.

Las auras de los otros ninjas eran un punto cada vez más lejano en su mente, y eso complació a Naruto. A pesar de lo que hubiesen indicado las apariencias no había tenido intención de hacerles daño, de haber sido así, ninguno estaría vivo en esos momentos. Simplemente había dejado las cosas claras; uno, Sasuke era suyo; dos, los asuntos entre el moreno y él no incumbían a nadie más.

La alegría bullía en su interior, salvaje, y no quiso reprimirla; la dejó poseerle y extenderse más allá de sus confines físicos, sintiendo cómo el bosque le respondía satisfecho. Los árboles estaban contentos, la tierra pletórica de vida; hacía milenios desde la última vez que uno de los hijos de Inari había caminado entre ellos, cantaban las mil voces del bosque. Era un motivo para ser felices, decían y Naruto no podía evitar coincidir. Los dos chakras de su interior se estaban fusionando, eso era lo que el Kyuubi no le había dicho, lo que había ocultado a Sasuke y, sin embargo, Naruto podía sentir. Algo así hubiese sido imposible antes, tan grande era la diferencia entre su aura y la del bijuu.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura que lo observaba, cautela y pasión brillando a partes iguales en sus poderos ojos. Lo amaba tanto, incluso en el engaño y la decepción lo amaba. Sin embargo había llegado el momento de aclarar ciertas cosas entre los dos.

- ¿Estás enfadado, Sasuke? – dijo suavemente, un retozón gruñido en su voz, casi un ronroneo asomando a ésta - ¿No tendría que ser al revés?

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – fue la cautelosa pregunta, el portador del sharingan observando la sensual forma en que Naruto se acercaba a él, con casual gracia y al tiempo desplegando la dorada forma de su cuerpo ante la vista de su amante.- ¿ Qué te ha dicho el demonio?

- No mucho, realmente – la distancia entre ellos era inexistente, el aura del rubio shinobi alborotando los suaves cabellos, como si de una suave e invisible brisa se tratara - . La mayor parte la adiviné yo solito. Quizás no soy tan baka como pensabas¿ne?

- Nunca he dicho que lo fueses – una suave sonrisa – o quizás sí lo he dicho. Pero los dos sabemos que sólo eres un baka cuando quieres.

- Pues en esta ocasión no me interesaba serlo – el amado cuerpo estaba ahora a sus espaldas y Sasuke contuvo un escalofrío, nacido a partes iguales del deseo y la precaución, cuando unos fuertes pero esbeltos brazos se cerraron en torno a su cintura. El oro de aquella piel destacando con el negro tejido del traje del Uchiha. -Sobre todo cuando lo que se me decía era tan interesante.

Evitando el instintivo movimiento de volverse, para evitar que un potencial enemigo estuviera a sus espaldas, Sasuke obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, a no mostrar la más mínima reacción. Incluso cuando el suave aliento de Naruto acarició su oreja al hablar:- ¿ Sabes lo mejor, Sasuke? Que no me importa, no me importa que hayas hecho un trato con el Kyuubi, no me importa que hayas usado su energía. ¿ Sabes lo que sí me enfurece? – los finos colmillos se hundieron en la suave piel de la oreja del Uchiha, una sensación similar a la de un gatito aprendiendo a morder – Que no me hayas dicho nada, que tu sentido del amor pase por una posesión tan absoluta que hayas preferido mantenerme en la ignorancia.

Alejándose unos pocos pasos, Naruto llamó, obligando a Sasuke a volverse: - Mírame, Sasuke, soy un ninja de Konoha, un Jinchuriki y aún así me has tratado como a un niño al que hay que ocultar la verdad porque le puede hacer daño- la furia y el amor eran sentimientos iguales en el joven ninja y ,de nuevo, dejó que se apoderaran de él, como antes lo había hecho la salvaje euforia, ese era su derecho, sentir, tanto como quisiera, en la forma que quisiera. El viento se elevó salvaje y con él se amontonaron las dispersas nubes, en algún lugar, un trueno hendió el cielo.

- Ya basta, Naruto- advirtió Sasuke, notando el caso omiso que Naruto hacía a sus palabras; como los puños del joven rubio se apretaban tensos, para luego volver a relajarse, como la rojiza aura oscilaba inquieta.

- ¿ Por qué, Sasuke-teme ?¿ Por qué "basta" ?¿ No te gusta escuchar la verdad? – el viento cesó, las nubes eran una densa capa que sumía la tierra en la oscuridad, sólo iluminada por el resplandor de sus auras- . Dime Sasuke, cuando eras pequeño ¿ eras de los que apartaba sus juguetes por no estropearlos ¿ Es eso lo que soy¿ El juguete de un Uchiha ¿ Un juguete delicado destinado a mantener tu cama caliente¿ Una muñequita? Dime Sasuke ¿debería hacer el sexy no jutsu para ti? Quizás prefieres una mujer en tu cama.

- Eso no tiene gracia, Naruto – la voz de Sasuke se elevó fría en la noche, y sin embargo algo en su interior reconocía la parte de verdad que las palabras de Naruto poseían. Parte, pero no toda. ¿ Cómo explicarle el impulso que le llevaba a proteger de forma absoluta lo que amaba ¿ El miedo a perderlo todo cómo una vez lo había perdido, y la manera en que ese miedo le llevaba a proteger de una forma obsesiva lo que era más precioso para él?.

- No era mi intención que la tuviese – fue la cortante réplica.

El silencio entre los dos se extendió cortante, en la noche todo permanecía expectante, cómo si la naturaleza misma aguardase una respuesta. Y esta llegó. Llegó bajo la forma de una fría gota de lluvia, seguida de otras muchas, pesadas, interminables; el llanto de la naturaleza por el dolor de su hijo.

Naruto alzó los ojos al cielo, notando como el agua aclaraba su mente de parte de su furia, pero no de su intención.

Decidido, se acercó al Uchiha, notando cómo el empapado uniforme ceñía cada uno de los contornos del esbelto cuerpo, la forma en que el negro cabello destacaba dramático sobre la blanca piel, realzando la belleza inhumana de aquellos rasgos divinos.

Los ojos de Sasuke le miraban con una intensidad casi dolorosa cuya causa se le escapaba. Quizás si estuviese en el lado del Uchiha lo habría entendido. Si hubiese visto lo que aquellos ojos malditos veían; la lluvia amando su piel, con juguetonas caricias, las gotas deteniéndose como perlas en los relieves de su bello cuerpo; lo adorable de su rostro cuando los rebeldes cabellos rubios, domados por el peso de la lluvia lo enmarcaban. Porque para aquellos ojos implacables y crueles, él constituía la imagen de lo único que aún era bueno en el mundo del Uchiha.

Sin embargo, Naruto no podía saber eso, sólo sabía lo que su instinto y su corazón le pedían y a ellos recurrió, dejando, como siempre, que le guiaran a la hora de actuar. Su mano se elevó acariciadora, para posarse sobre el amado rostro, apreciando la mezcla de texturas, la suavidad de la piel, la humedad del agua.

- Eres tan hermoso, Sasuke…- una gota se deslizó atrevida hacia los labios del moreno ninja y Naruto la recogió con los suyos, notando complacido como la deliciosa boca se abría sin dudar bajo la presión de su lengua.

El beso que siguió fue un delicioso intercambio de saliva y pasión, las lenguas de los dos jóvenes acariciándose sucesivas mientras sus labios buscaban devorarse; separándose sólo para dejar que el aire acariciase el lugar donde sus lenguas se unían antes de volver uno a la boca del otro.

Mordiendo suavemente el labio inferior del Uchiha, húmedo de agua y de pasión compartida, el rubio shinobi observó el amado rostro antes de acariciarlo nuevamente, notando como los brazos de Sasuke lo atraían hacia el firme cuerpo. Las poderosas manos, aún cubiertas por el tejido de los guantes, recorriendo la piel de sus glúteos, antes de, presionando sobre ellos, atraer el firme y desnudo deseo de naruto contra el del propio Uchiha, cubierto por el húmedo tejido del uniforme.

La lluvia seguía empapándolos, pero en vez de amortiguar su pasión, no hacía sino aumentarla. Sus manos recorrieron una y otra vez la firme redondez que guardaba las puertas al jardín de las delicias, su cuerpo ansiando tomar la promesa que se le ofrecía tentadora. Sus labios rozaron los de Naruto, incitándolos a abrirse, notando como los afilados colmillos mordían su boca, juguetones antes de ceder paso a su lengua.

Ejerciendo una suave presión, Sasuke condujo a Naruto suavemente hasta el suelo, de forma que el dorado cuerpo del rubio quedó reclinado contra la húmeda hierba, con el Uchiha sobre él.

Las firmes piernas de Naruto rodearon su cintura, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda, hasta llegar el lugar dónde camiseta y pantalón se unían, sólo para deslizarse por debajo de la oscura tela. Su boca continuaba besando con ansiedad a Sasuke, mientras sus dedos recorrían la piel bajo la camiseta, levantándola a su paso. Impaciente, el Uchiha se apartó, no sin antes depositar un rápido beso en los deliciosos labios del rubio. Despojarse de su uniforme no fue si no un momento y por fin su piel pudo disfrutar plenamente de la ardiente textura de la de Naruto.

Mojados por la lluvia, sus cuerpos se deslizaban el uno contra el otro con asombrosa facilidad, mientras sus bocas se buscaban con ansia, para besarse con carnal ímpetu. Los embistes de sus húmedos cuerpos, el deslizarse de uno contra otro, la fricción entre sus sexos, les conducía a un febril estado dónde la razón se difuminaba ante el arrollador ímpetu de la pasión. Sin embargo Sasuke ansiaba algo más, ansiaba deslizarse en el acogedor y ardiente cuerpo del rubio, establecer la forma más antigua y primal de posesión, notar como los ojos azules lo miraban con adoración mientras él derramaba su esencia en el interior del dorado cuerpo.

Deslizando sus labios por el rostro de Naruto hasta llegar a su cuello, Sasuke hundió su boca en la tentadora curva donde éste se unía al redondeado hombro. Sujetando entre sus dientes la suave piel y sonriendo ante el gemido que este acto hacía surgir de los labios de su rubio amante. Apreciando la forma en que éste ladeaba su cabeza para exponer la delicada curvatura de forma plena.

Las manos del Uchiha no habían permanecido ociosas mientras tanto, explorando el firme vientre, donde los designios del sello se destacaban, para deslizarse inflexibles y acariciadoras hacia las tentadoras nalgas, sujetándolas y elevándolas, separando los delicados montículos para introducir sus dedos en la secreta entrada, preparándola para una invasión mucho más plena.

El cuerpo bajo el suyo se dejaba hacer complaciente, elevándose ante su exploración, mostrándose ante su posesiva mirada.

En el momento en que sus cuerpos se alinearon, preparándose para la unión con una ya entrenada familiaridad, las piernas de Naruto se elevaron hasta quedar apoyadas sobre sus hombros dando al Uchiha acceso pleno, los hermosos ojos azules observándole incitadores, mientras suaves movimientos de cadera acariciaban su deseo.

Sasuke no esperó más, introduciéndose en el deseado cuerpo sin más ayuda que la humedad de la lluvia y la propia esencia de su deseo. La resistencia fue mayor de lo que esperaba, y sólo su fuerza de voluntad le salvó de alcanzar su clímax en aquel intensísimo segundo en que el ardiente interior de Naruto le aprisionó con la fuerza de un guante de abrasador terciopelo.

Si algún sufrimiento había causado a Naruto, este no lo demostró, pues el profundo arquear de su espalda y el gutural gemido que surgió de sus labios hablaban más de un arrollador placer que de dolor. Los ojos del rubio, que se habían cerrado en el momento mismo de la penetración se abrieron lentamente, sólo para revelar un azul oscurecido por la pasión y la lujuria. Sus piernas descendieron hasta rodear la cintura del Uchiha mientras sus brazos rodeaban el blanco cuello de este, hundiéndose en el negro y empapado cabello.

- Mírame, teme – las palabras eran casi un gruñido mientras sus manos sujetaban el rostro de su amante, la lluvia resbalando por la piel de Sasuke hasta caer sobre la suya propia, en una misteriosa comunión – Cediendo ante ti, dejándote tenerme…humm- un ligero jadeo cuando las caderas de Sasuke, comenzaron su inevitable ritmo.- Recuerda eso siempre, Uchiha- su aliento no era más que una sucesión de jadeos, mientras el placer se sucedía oleada, tras oleada – porque yo quiero… porque yo acepto.

El cuerpo sobre el suyo continuó su ritmo implacable, empuje tras lascivo empuje, el húmedo roce de sus cuerpos al deslizarse el uno contra el otro, de la firme carne de sus cuerpos golpeando y separándose, creando un inconfundible sonido mil veces repetidos en mil actos de amor, de deseo y de placer; una carnal sinfonía que acompañaban sus jadeos, cada vez más poderosos y entrecortados, hechos sólo para los oídos del otro y para la incesante lluvia que, como una cortina que un piadoso dios hubiese dispuesto, difuminaba la visión de sus cuerpos amándose.

Su propia mano condujo a Naruto hasta su culminación, que llegó en forma de una poderosa liberación que apenas persistió unos segundos en su cuerpo, llevada por el incesante aguacero hacia la tierra como una antigua ofrenda hecha a los dioses primigenios. Sin embargo, Sasuke continuaba el incesante estacato de su cuerpo contra el del rubio, no permitiéndose ceder, darse al placer.

Daría lo que fuera porque ese momento durase para siempre; el placer anegándolo, la presencia de Naruto en torno suyo, rodeándolo, firme, suyo. La pasión se agolpaba en su vientre exigiéndole una liberación que el moreno ninja no concedió. Bajo él, el dorado cuerpo de su amante, se estremecía con cada movimiento de sus caderas, entrando y retirándose, sólo para volver con más pasión.

Atrayéndolo contra sí, el joven rubio unió de nuevo sus labios en un húmedo y carnal beso; sus lenguas encontrándose brevemente fuera de sus bocas, saboreando la lluvia y al otro por igual, Mientras ese primer beso daba paso a otros, breves mordiscos juguetones que se contraponían al irresistible ritmo de las caderas de Sasuke, Naruto deslizó sus manos por la pálida espalda del Uchiha, deteniéndose en las bien formadas nalgas, para presionar sobre ellas, añadiendo una nueva fuerza al empuje del Uchiha, reforzándolo con los movimientos de su cuerpo, reteniendo a Sasuke y dejándolo ir, sólo para cerrarse nuevamente en torno a él.

El placer hacía tiempo que era un dios en su mente, nada existía más que éste y la deliciosa presencia que se lo proporcionaba, y con un grito, mitad salvaje liberación mitad rabia, Sasuke se dejó ir, consagrando el amado cuerpo de Naruto con su esencia, justo antes de dejarse caer sobre él.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La despedida entre los dos fue breve, apenas un "oyasumi" y una ligera inclinación de cabeza. Los pensamientos de ambos ya proyectados en otros asuntos. O así, al menos, suponía Neji era el caso de Kiba. En su caso, sus reflexiones no iban más allá de evitar cualquier contacto con Hinata al menos en esa noche y la venidera. Cuanto menos supiera mejor, había cosas que ni siquiera entre ellos debían compartirse y, en opinión del bello Hyuga, esta era una de ellas.

La noche ya había avanzado cuando salió del complejo de los inuzuka, sus pasos conduciéndole hacia uno de los edificios de la aldea. Era una construcción como cualquier otra, de pequeños apartamentos aglomerados, cada uno testigo de una vida y una historia.

La suya propia era sólo una más, aunque unos ojos lavanda lo marcasen aparte y su vida estuviese señalada por un seño, grabado en su frente. Era lo que era, y un poco más. Eso último se lo había enseñado un rubio de enormes ojos y un ansia incesante por ir más allá de lo que el destino le había reservado. De todos los regalos de Naruto, ese había sido el más precioso: saber que, a pesar de todo, una parte de su vida le pertenecía sólo a él mismo.

Tal había sido la razón que le había llevado a adquirir el pequeño apartamento, fuera del complejo familiar. Aunque no del todo complacido, su tío no se había opuesto, algo que Neji le agradecía. Porque en ciertas ocasiones, como aquella, necesitaba un lugar en el mundo para ser él mismo. Aunque ese lugar fuesen cuatro paredes de un prístino blanco, delimitando un pulcro suelo de madera, dónde en ocasiones se extendía un futón, en esos momentos bien recogido. Aunque no hubiese más muebles que una mesa dónde se disponían los útiles de caligrafía y los rollos de pergamino bien dispuestos. Ese pequeño lugar era suyo, y si una vez había soñado compartirlo con otro, sólo había sido eso, un sueño.

El descanso no llegó esa noche, tal cómo había supuesto. Así pues, simplemente esperó a las primeras luces del amanecer, para, tras una rápida ducha y un cambio de ropa, dirigirse al lugar dónde, como cada mañana, alguien le esperaba.

Algún radar en su interior debía alertar a Lee de la posibilidad de que su compañero de equipo llegase antes, pues, por mucho que el Hyuga madrugase, el rayo verde de Konoha ya estaba en el lugar de entrenamiento. Dispuesto y con su mejor sonrisa de desafío.

- Mi estimado rival – cómo alguien podía tener esa energía a tales horas de la mañana era algo que Neji nunca había podido averiguar – Es maravilloso ver que el ansia por entrenar te lleva a despertarte antes que el sol. Ni mi adorado maestro lo ha hecho aún.

- Lo que demuestra que Gai aún tiene un asomo de cordura que yo estoy perdiendo- musitó el Hyuga para sus adentros

- ¿ Decías algo, Neji- san? – preguntó el joven de verde mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo en una rápida sucesión de movimientos que él denominaba "calentamiento" y los demás ninjas "ejercicios extenuantes".

- Decía, que ya que Gai – sensei aún no ha llegado podemos empezar nosotros, si quieres – replicó el jounin observando cómo la expresión de Lee prácticamente empezaba a brillar de felicidad. Si algo conservaba aún el jonin, era su antigua rivalidad con el "genio Hyuga"; matizada por la amistad, curada por la experiencia juntos y la propia valía de Lee, reconocida por sus iguales y por sus superiores, pero aún viva.

- ¿ Lo dices en serio?

Una sonrisa suave iluminó el bello rostro y sus serenas líneas, ligeramente marcadas por el cansancio. Una leve tensión en el aire y poderosas corrientes de chakra inundaron nervios y músculo configurando el familiar diseño que señalaba la activación del Byakugan. El armonioso cuerpo adquirió una familiar postura, las palmas abiertas configurando una guardia baja, engañosamente relajada.

- Totalmente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En el barrio de Sugifu reinaba la calma. Un silencio que lo envolvía todo, como un latido. No era ese el silencio suave del amanecer, lleno de promesas; ni de la suave noche, cómplice del sueño y del amor. Era el silencio frío, yermo, que viene con la muerte.

Las calles hacía mucho que mezclaban a partes iguales agua y sangre en su barro, sangre aún fresca que pronto llamaría a los carroñeros. De momento, los únicos depredadores que hoyaban esa parte de la ciudad eran los mismos que habían ocasionado la masacre.

Uno de ellos observaba su obra, paseando su mirada por los edificios, comprobando que la misión se había cumplido y que, efectivamente, en aquella madriguera de rebeldes ya nada se movía.

- Un trabajo rápido ¿eh¿Itachi? – la voz de su compañero se elevó en el aire a sus espaldas, sus botas manchadas de tierra ensangrentada mientras sus manos envolvían la hoja de una monumental espada- Aún así fue divertido, son duros, estos guerreros del agua.

- Tú tendrías que saberlo, Kisame – los ojos rojos del primer hombre se volvieron hacia la segunda figura – No pensé que quisieras aceptar esta misión.

- ¿Y perderme la oportunidad de volver al país del agua? – la boca de afilados dientes se curvó en una salvaje sonrisa – Ni loco. Echaba de menos estas islas, aquí mi chackra se siente como en "casa" – Kisame se rió de su propia gracia.

- Hogar dulce hogar¿ne? – preguntó una tercera voz, grave pero de tonos engañosamente suaves, antes de que la figura de un hombre rubio y rasgos delicados se materializase junto a ellos.

- ¿Habéis acabado? – preguntó el primer hombre, Itachi, al recién llegado, su terriblemente atractivo rostro vació de expresión alguna.

- Si, Tobi está terminando con los últimos detalles…- un grito de agonía hendió el aire interrumpiendo su frase. – Ah, bien - prosiguió con una sonrisa – Detalles terminados.

Itachi paseó su mirada por Sugifu, la omnipresente niebla espesándose a medida que avanzaba la tarde, creando sombras irreales en el tétrico escenario. Desdibujando los contornos de las casas y los cuerpos para otorgarles un primer y frío sudario.

-Vámonos – dijo Itachi, una vez el cuarto integrante de su grupo hubo aparecido.-Nosotros hemos terminado aquí.

- ¿Volvemos al cuartel principal? – preguntó Kisame, dirigiendo sus pequeños ojos negros hacia su compañero.

La roja mirada de Itachi se oscureció levemente, mientras escuchaba la voz de su líder en sus pensamientos, un instante antes de responder: - No, a la base siete.

Un asomo de sorpresa cruzó los rostros de los tres integrantes de Akatsuki, sorpresa que, sin embargo se guardaron bien de manifestar. En la organización a la que ellos pertenecían, las dudas era mejor guardárselas para uno mismo.

El viento agitó las oscuras capas, con su extraño diseño de nubes rojas. Nubes de amanecer sobre el cielo de la noche. Nubes de sangre sobre un mar de oscuridad. Un destello de chakra se elevó procedente de sus portadores, un segundo antes de desaparecer, con un nuevo destino en sus mentes.

El país del fuego.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nota de la autora: Soy un ser despreciable ( se arrastra) y una ameba. No volveré a tardar tanto en actualizar. Jamás. Sólo tengo la vida, el trabajo y una compañía de Internet que me trae por la calle de la amargura como excusa. En mi disculpa os traigo un capítulo largo y frondoso para que me perdonéis.¡¡¡ Onegai!!!.

Nota de la autora (2). Los reviews los he contestado vía reply ( si a alguno no le ha llegado puede reñirme y a ff. también) pero esta vez tenía uno anónimo. _PanLee_. Bueno, ya ves que no es exactamente que Sasuke le haya robado el Kyuubi a Naruto. Es que este zorro va por libre. Un besazo.


End file.
